Enemies No More
by Lis123
Summary: Jacob always knew one day he would imprint, yet he never considered he could imprint on his worst enemy. What kind of drama unfolds when Jacob imprints on Edward, and will Edward accept Jacob as his other half?
1. Chapter 1

**JPOV**

I was in the garage working on my dad's pickup truck when a sickening sweet smell hit my nose. It smelt like Vanilla and cotton candy mixed together. The stench was so thick in the air, I felt like gaging. However, I fought against the urge going back to work on the truck.

It wasn't long after that Quil came in interrupting my peace and tranquility.

"Hey Jacob, the bloodsuckers are here."

I sighed annoyed, giving him a hard look before going back under the hood working more intently.

"Uh, Jacob?"

"Yeah, I heard you." I snapped, gripping the tool in my hand a little tighter than necessary.

It's not that I was mad at Quil but the last thing I needed was to have to deal with those bloodsuckers.

"Don't you think I know that Quil? I can smell them from here." I remarked, setting my tools to the side. Wiping my oil covered hands off on my once white shirt.

I knew it wasn't Quil fault that the bloodsuckers where near, in fact, it was my fault. After all, it was my stupid idea to come together with the vamps to help find Victoria.

* * *

I'm doing this for Bella. I had to keep telling myself as the bloodsuckers came into view across the invisible line where our territories met.

With every new step I took it wasn't hard to see that those statue like creatures were not human, which meant if others came close enough, they could tell too.

We had to make this quick before anyone got the wrong idea.

As I was greeted by Carlisle, I couldn't help but feel ill thinking how much of a risk I was putting not only myself through, but my whole tribe, just to help the bloodsuckers.

Paul's stiff figure stood next to me ready to start a fight if necessary. Meanwhile, Sam took charge, strategizing with Carlisle. I remained quiet in my own thoughts, scanning the bloodsuckers over as my eyes landed on him, the creature my best friend choose over me. The reason I was in this awkward position in the first place.

It wasn't till I noticed all eyes were on me that I realized they were all waiting for me to say something.

I looked to my crew for help; however they didn't seem to catch on.

"Does that work for you Jacob?"

I turned towards Carlisle who looked honestly interested in my opinion on the subject, the only problem was I had no idea what the plan was.

I scratched my head in confusion trying to act like I was thinking about the concept when Edward started to chuckle out loud. Everyone turned to him in curiosity as Edward gave his signature smile before answering.

"He's confused; he doesn't even know what we've been talking about."

I glared at his humorous smile, upset he blew my cover.

"Thanks vamp, but I think I can speak for myself."

Sam sighed annoyed. "Jacob, come on, try to keep up. The tribe is doing this for you after all."

I clinched my teeth trying not to blow up in Sam's face especially in front of the Cullens, but his remark upset me even more than Edward's. He knew how much Bella meant to me and he was making it seem like she was nothing important.

Carlisle noticing my anger quickly dismissed the meeting, obvious not wanting a fight. I started to pant as the Cullens underway their departure. I watched as my tribe headed back to the house without me, clearly disapproving of my reasons for our truths with the Cullens.

I turned back in the direction that the Cullen's left, shocked to see Edward still standing there with the same smirk on his face from before.

"What are you looking at?" I snapped, clinching my hands in a fist, wanting nothing more than to punch him.

"Listen, I know it's hard for you to go against your tribe but I just want you to know I appreciate all that you're doing for Bella's safety, we both appreciate it."

A growl escaped my mouth at the mention of "we." I took a deep breath before demanding.

"Please, leave."

Edward stood there for a minute, amused at my state before nodding in agreement.

"See you later, dog."

"Don't kill him, you promised Bella." I kept repeating to myself as I took off towards the woods to vent my frustrations.

* * *

**Note:** Please review; let me know what you think. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**JPOV**

"Okay start the engine Quil." I instructed as I stood back from the car.

I watched in determination as the engine came to life. However, before I could congratulate myself, black smoke filled the air causing me to cough. I moved my hands back and forth trying to air out the area.

"Whoa, Quil turn it off!"

I sighed in frustration looking under the hood wondering what went wrong as Quil shut the car door joining me.

"Well, so much for that, how about we take a break and watch the game with your dad?"

I took my sweat and oil covered shirt off, wiping my sweaty forehead with it before draping it on my shoulder.

"No thanks man, I think I'm going to take a shower."

Quil held his nose up in disgust.

"Yeah, that's a good idea, you stink man."

I playfully pushed him as we laughed on our way out of the garage.

It wasn't till we made it half way to the house that I stopped in my tracks.

"Mmm, something smells good." I said sniffing the air.

Quil turned his nose up in protest.

"Please tell me your joking man, it stinks."

"What?"

I gave him a weird look as he continued.

"No wonder, the bloodsuckers here."

I snapped my head around to see none other than Edward Cullen coming over with someone.

I could help but smile as Bella came into view. My excitement got the better of me as I jogged over leaving Quil in his spot.

As soon as I was in arm's length I pulled her into a tight hug. She laughed at first but soon her amusement was turned into disgust as she noticed my sweaty form.

"Ewe, Jacob, your all sweaty." She said making a face as she wiped her hands off on her jeans.

"Yeah, will I've been working on the car all day, what do you expect?"

Edward soon caught up with us, taking Bella's hand in his as if to silently make his claim. I tried not to roll my eyes at his lame gesture.

**Okay I get it, Bella's yours, quit rubbing it in.**

Edward suddenly smirked, telling me he read my mind. My relaxed form instantly turned stiff realizing Edward would always have the upper hand with his gift.

**Damn him and his gift.**

Edward let out a chuckle causing all eyes to land on him. Bella eyed him strangely as Quil finally caught up joining us.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked intrigued as I gave Edward a hard look causing his chuckles to stop. However, the smirk never left his face.

"Nothing love, just heard something funny."

Bella quickly let it go turning her attention back to me.

"So the car still won't start huh?"

Quil chipped in before I could.

"Nope, been working on it for days, I keep telling Jake to have a real mechanic look at it, but you know how stubborn he is."

I glared over at Edward as he started to laugh again.

"What are you laughing at; you're just as stubborn as he is, maybe even more." Bella pitched in.

I busted out laughing at Edward's hurt face towards Bella's words.

**Take that Vamp!**

He suddenly changed from hurt to annoyed as he turned his gaze to me.

"I have an idea, why don't you have Edward help you?" Bella surprisingly suggested.

Edward and I both turned towards Bella in shock. I couldn't help as a couple of chuckles escaped at her bad idea.

"You're kidding right?" I asked between chuckles.

Bella of course true to form got defensive.

"Why not, you two are going to be spending more time together anyways. Why not start now? You might even like hanging out together."

"I highly doubt that, besides he doesn't even know anything about cars." I insisted pointing to him in disgust.

Edward suddenly woke up from his shock state getting defensive.

"Excuse me, but I don't have to prove anything to you, but for you information, I will have you know Rosalie taught me all there is to know about cars. I bet I know more than you do." Edward snapped, crossing his arms to his chest.

I turned to Quil as we both busted of laughing.

"Yeah, sure."

Bella stepped in trying to work her magic. "So why don't you try to work together? You might actually get done faster."

I quit my laughter putting a hand on Bella's shoulder, trying to be comforting.

"Bella, with all due respect, we are never going to get along, that's just the way it is."

Bella sighed in defeat as Edward came to her rescue, trying to make me look like the bad guy.

"We could try, unless you're too stubborn." He said trying to sound sincere. However, I could still hear the smirk in his voice.

**Stupid Bloodsucker!**

"Fine, I will try, for you Bella."

Bella suddenly lighted up, embracing me in a hug.

"Oh, thank you, seriously though, you need a shower."

"Yeah, yeah."

I held Bella a little longer than necessary knowing it was bugging Edward. I took the time to get a whiff of Bella's sweet scent.

Suddenly it occurred to me that the great aroma I got a whiff of earlier wasn't from Bella, which perplexed me.

It wasn't till I felt Edward grab Bella from me that his scent hit me.

"That's enough, dog." He said through clinched teeth.

"Edward calm down, it was just a hug."

"Let's go Bell; Charlie will wonder where you are."

She sighed in defeat before agreeing.

"I'll see you later Jake."

I just stood there watching them leave when the realization hit me. It wasn't Bella's scent that I smelt earlier, it was Edward's. Edward's scent smelt good to me.

**What the hell is going on?**

**

* * *

**

**Note:** Please review! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**JPOV**

I held a spot on my work bench ready to get to work as Edward used the time to study his new surroundings. I took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves as my patience's were growing thin, and we haven't even started yet.

"You ready?" I asked trying not to lose my cool.

I watched irritated as Edward delayed time carefully rolling up his sleeves afraid to get his expensive shirt, dirty. I rolled my eyes in the process, wondering why the hell I agreed to this set up in the first place.

"You know, maybe if you didn't take such importance into your outfits, we would be done faster." I joked.

"I happen to like making an effort into what I wear, what's your excuse?" Edward retorted.

I was about to give a smart quip in return when Edward moved around me, grabbing the wrench, sending his scent in my section. The aroma was so intoxicating, if possible it smelt even stronger than before.

I couldn't concentrate as Edward worked on the truck. I couldn't even speak, or come up with a good comeback to his witty remark; I just sat their frozen in my spot as if I was hypnotized.

The thought of Edward smelling good, even better than Bella was enough to make me sick. He still got on my nerves, just seeing his presence bugged me, if it wasn't for his smell.

I watched in awe as Edward stood in front of the hood of the car, slightly bent forward, tightening a piece of the machinery, his arm muscles bugling with every twist and turn of his wrist.

I was surprised Edward didn't even say anything when I didn't bother to help, leaving him with all the work. I think he preferred to work alone, I know I did.

He worked raptly on the gears, determined to make the car run again, probably just to prove his point to me, but I didn't care. There was something about the way he worked, it was so mesmerizing. He somehow made fixing cars seem interesting.

What was even more amazing than his work capability was when he finished with a clean shirt, not a drop of grease in sight.

One thing I hated about Edward was that he was a show off, always trying to rub things in my face. I rolled my eyes as he grinned satisfied at his accomplishment. It took him hours to achieve what took me days.

It wasn't long before day turned into night and it was time for Edward to go, which thrilled me to no end. I waited anxiously for Edward to head out so that I could go back to being myself again.

After rolling his sleeves back down and fixing his somewhat messy hair, Edward looked back at the truck one last time, admiring his work.

Once pleased, he started for the door, thought stopped midway, turning towards me.

"Okay, I'm finally going to ask, what's with you?"

I tensed up at his blunt question.

"Nothing." I answered, getting protective.

Edward arched his eyebrows, clearly not buying my lie.

"Why are you blocking your thoughts?"

"Why are you always trying to read them?" I snapped back, annoyed.

Edward huffed shaking his head.

"Fine, don't answer me, you don't fool me, I know what you're thinking."

I suddenly panicked thinking my secret was exposed.

"You do?"

"I know you like Bella okay, but do me a favor, try not to think about her when we are working together. I don't need another reason to kill you."

I lightly laughed at his ridiculous assumptions, as if I would think of Bella sexually around Edward, that's just weird.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked confused at my amusement.

"You're not even close." I announced, causing all of Edward attention to land on me, enquiring.

**Shit!**

**Why did I say anything?**

"If you're not thinking about Bella than why block your thoughts?" He asked wondering why I would go through so much trouble just to hide my feelings from him.

"Maybe I want to feel human for a change."

Edward laughed at this, suddenly dropping his interrogation.

"Yeah, good luck with that. I'll see you later." He retorted as his figure faded away into the night.

I sighed in relief as he left; unfortunately, my nose betrayed me taking in the sweet smell that still hovered in the air.

**God he smelt good.**

**

* * *

**

I stepped into the shower wanting to rid myself of any dirt that still lay on my skin. I stared ahead at the crème tile wall as I waited for the hot water to come on. I sighed contently as the warm liquid started to graze my skin, sending a tiny shiver down my spine. I exhaled deeply at the relaxed feeling that washed over me. It felt good to have the hot water cascaded down my body reaching my strained joints, taking my stress away.

I thought back to the whole situation I was in, having a crush on a girl that was already taken. It wasn't a great position to be in. I'm sure I could have had better luck with another girl if I tried, but I never found girls attractive really. Sure, pretty on the outside but as soon as they opened their mouth a totally different situation, complete airheads.

However, Bella was different, sure she was goofy and klutzy at times, and not the best looker, but she had personality, not to mention our families got along great, it only seem right that we'd be together. I was sure we could have been together if that vamp didn't step into the picture.

What did Bella see in Edward Cullen anyways? He's pale as snow, always wearing a smug smile on his face I would love to remove, sparkles, I mean what kind of guy sparkles? Not to mention he's cold as ice. Who would enjoy his touch? And let's not forget that annoying little voice of his.

"You got to be fucking kidding me!" I grumbled, looking down in surprise to find that the very thought that repulsed me was turning me on.

"Jake, you're going to use up all the hot water!" My father whined breaking me from my thoughts.

After shaming my confused, erection away I grabbed a towel heading to my room to change, trying to block out what just happened.

* * *

**Note**: Reviews wanted! Edward's pov next chapter. )


	4. Chapter 4

**EPOV**

Bella and I were spending some alone time together. Well, I was trying to; however, her attention remained on her school book. I watched intrigued as she bit her lower lip while she read silently to herself. She never looked more beautiful than when she was at her simplest.

I gasped as some of her loosely tied hair fell into her face; her sweet scent hit me in one swift motion. I couldn't take it anymore I had to have her in my arms, have her lips on my own.

One minute I was a respectable distance from the love of my life, the next I was pressed up against her back. Bella gasped dropping her book in her lap, surprised by my sudden actions. However, she quickly recovered picking her book up, looking for her page again.

"Really Bella, we barely get to be alone together anymore and you're going to read?" I asked somewhat annoyed, as I began to kiss the weak spot of her neck.

She gasped taken off guard, however held her ground, shrugging me off.

"Edward, I have to study, I have a test this week. I can't afford to fail."

I grabbed the book from her throwing it across the room. Bella's face was priceless, with her mouth hung opened in shock.

"You forget you're going out with a genius, I can give you the answers." I pleaded, kissing my way up to her mouth.

"Edward, I'm not going to cheat."

I sighed, trying to read her.

"Okay, how about ten minutes, can you at least give me that much?"

Bella was quiet for a moment before agreeing.

"Okay, but then I really have to study."

I grinned at my victory capturing her lips in the first two sided kiss of the night. Her soft lips were paradise against my stone ones. The kiss started soft and sweet but as time passed the kiss was surely taking a life of its own, growing stronger and bolder.

"Mm, Edward." Bella sighed, lightly pressing her hand against my chest.

"I really need to study."

I groaned at her protest, she was trying to stay strong but I could tell by her lust gaze eyes she was losing the battle.

It was a fine game we played. The more Bella fought me, the more I wanted, she knew it too. It was just one of the things we learned about each other, being together. We knew how to push each other's buttons and which ones to push.

Bella tried to get off the bed but I blocked her body with my own statue bod, pressing her harshly into the mattress. She squealed in excitement, looking like a kid in the candy store. I leant down to her ear.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked roughly.

With that, she grabbed my face bringing her lips to mine. I smirked in the kiss knowing I had her right where I wanted or was it she who had me right where she wanted?

**Who cares.**

I groaned as Bella tugged on my hair edging me on.

"Edward, are you here? Oh!" Alice exclaimed.

Bella quickly broke away from me embarrassed.

"Oh, hey Alice." She greeted, blushing as she fixed her clothes.

I sighed annoyed. "Alice, can't you see we're busy?"

"I'm sorry guys but I really need to talk to you Edward, now."

I looked over at Bella who was red in the face, trying to act calm. I wanted nothing more than to claim her lips again.

"Can't this wait Alice?" I pleaded from the bed.

Alice true to her hyper form paced the room in protest.

"No, it's urgent."

I froze at her statement wondering what could be so important. Bella quickly excused herself grabbing her book off the floor.

"I better finish studying."

I frowned disappointed our moment was over as Alice made it her quest to remind me that she was still in the room and very much in need of my help. I quickly regrouped, smoothing out my now messy clothes before joining her in her room.

Once the door was closed I leaned against it.

"What is it Alice?"

She took a deep breath looking very unsure, which in return made me uncomfortable.

"Edward, you might want to sit for this."

"Alice, just spit it out okay, whatever it is it can't be that bad."

Alice shook her head in disagreement as she began to pace again.

"Oh it's bad, Edward I had a vision of you and Jacob." She announced watching for my reaction.

"Me and Jacob, what?" I asked losing patience as to what the problem was.

"Edward, Jacob is going to imprint on you, he might have already."

"What? No, no, he wants Bella."

She shook her head in protest. "I thought so to, but Edward I was wrong, it's you."

"That's not possible."

"Trust me, it is."

"No…."

"Are you really going to argue with a psychic?"

"Alice, it doesn't matter who he imprinted on, I love Bella and I always will."

Alice silently nodded in understanding.

"Is there anything I can do to change this?"

"No, just stay far from Jacob and you should be okay."

I laughed at her statement.

"Oh, I have no problem with that." I smirked confident.

Alice gave me a worried look.

"I'm serious Edward, this imprint thing is no joke, it's stronger than you think."

* * *

**Note**: I know in the book Alice can't see the werewolves in her visions; therefore, she wouldn't be able to see a vision on Jacob, just pretend. Review.


	5. Chapter 5

**EPOV**

I wanted to stay away from Jacob but I couldn't. As much as I would of love to have Jacob out of my life for good, he was a part of Bella's life and Bella was a big part of mine. So you can imagine I was more than a little annoyed when Bella told me she was going to go to the movies with the dog.

I quickly took action inviting myself along, telling Bella it was for her safety but truth be told I didn't trust Jacob one bit or Alice's so called vision. I had to make sure there were no holes in my sister's prediction as well as kept Jacob away from Bella as much as possible.

* * *

**JPOV**

"So, what do you think about this one, does this look good or maybe the black?" I asked Quil as I scanned through my closet of clothes.

Bella invited me to see a movie and I wanted to look top notch, why, I wasn't quite sure, I mean I always had a crush on Bella but even back when I thought I had a chance with her I never cared about my wardrobe. Quil sighed putting one of my pillows over his face in annoyance.

"You sound like a girl, since when do you care what people think?"

"I don't." I disagreed though having no proof to state my claim.

"I just thought I would look nice for once."

* * *

**EPOV**

As we reached the movies I noticed Jacob a couple feet away. He looked, different. He wasn't his same scrubby self. He actually got dressed up and was looking quite nervous, of what, I wasn't sure. After a minute or two he spotted us. He smiled ear to ear, looking at Bella in awe. However, as quickly as it came it went, noticing I was there too.

**I knew he wanted Bella, Alice and her visions.**

**I'm going to have to have a talk with her later.**

Suddenly I caught a thought of Jacob's. He thought I was trying to take his friend from him.

Much to my hate, I let Bella go over to greet Jacob alone. Bella complemented Jacob asking if he had a date later, I couldn't help but be intrigued as to what he was going to say. I was surprised to see him blush in return, blocking his thoughts from me.

**What is he hiding?**

I watched him like a hawk as he pulled Bella to the side, making sure he kept himself in check or else he was not going to be going home in one piece. I paced in my spot as they continued to talk, irritated I couldn't hear over the crowds.

I asked Bella what she and Jacob talked about when she later returned, but she said nothing, making it seem unimportant as we entered the movie theater. I unwillingly let it go, following her in.

* * *

**JPOV**

As we took our seats in the dark filled, theater, Bella took the first seat followed by Edward, than me, placing Edward in the middle. Normally it would have bugged me to be so close to Edward, but lately my nose was begging for it, weird.

Just as I thought, Edward's scent hit me like a ton of bricks. I took a deep breath as the movie started to play, it smelt like heaven. I relaxed more in my seat watching the screen before me.

We never talked, either of us, but I think that was a good thing, we didn't have too. We were that comfortable. It was nice to just be around each other without having our defenses up. Not fighting over Bella or defending our land, just watching a movie in the comfort of each other's company.

Suddenly there was a love scene in the film, true to my nature I rolled my eyes and even laughed at some of the corny dialogue. I looked over to see if the others were amused to find Bella and Edward holding hands. I tensed in my seat, suddenly feeling awkward and very much alone, the third wheel.

I clinched my seat feeling my anger taking over.

**Is this why Bella wanted us to hangout? **

**So I could cover her?**

**Was she using me to see Edward behind Charlie's back?**

**Is that what we come too?**

I closed my eyes trying to calm myself down when I suddenly felt a hand on top of mine, a cold hand, causing me to jump. The hand was quickly removed and a dark shadow replaced my view.

"You okay?" Edward asked his honey brown eyes glowed in the dark room.

I sat there too stun to talk.

**He touched me, what's worst, I liked it.**

"Jake!"

I snapped out of my daze to see Bella's concern face.

"Maybe I should take you home." She suggested.

I stubbornly rejected.

"No, I'm fine; a little fresh air will be good for me."

"Jake, its pitch black."

I laughed at her concern.

"Thanks Bella, but I can take care of myself."

"I will walk you."

I froze at Edward's offer, Bella as well.

"We have some things to talk about anyways, Victoria wise." Edward added causing Bella to quickly dismiss any weird behavior.

As soon as we exit the theater I started to question Edward, wanting to get it over with as quick as possible.

"So, what do you have to tell me?" I asked trying my best to sound annoyed.

Edward sighed as he started to walk, motioning me to follow.

"Let's just walk in peace; we can talk at the border.

Though taken back that Edward wasn't in a rush to get back to Bella, I didn't say anything.

We walked side by side down the dark path with just the moonlight peeking out behind the trees, lighting our way. It was strangely calm to have Edward so near.

As we reached the edge of the border Edward came to a stop.

"So?" I questioned, folding my arms to my chest trying to act annoyed by his presence.

I wasn't sure how to act around Edward, alone; I was so used to Bella being attach to his hip. Now, I was completely alone, in the dark of night with Edward.

Edward ignored the awkwardness I was feeling or maybe he just didn't notice as he started to talk.

"Jacob, I know you imprinted on me."

I froze in my spot, taken back.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Edward sighed somewhat annoyed, himself.

"Oh, I think you do." He snapped back.

I unexpectedly gasp, backing away from him slightly.

**Is it true?**

**Is that why I have been feeling like this?**

**Is it possible, me a wolf, imprint on a vampire?**

"Yes." Edward answered breaking me from my thoughts.

I silently cursed forgetting to block my thoughts as Edward continued.

"I want you to know that I'm with Bella and I plan to be with her as long as she will have me. I have absolutely no intention of ever, being with you that way."

I rolled my eyes as he went on with his speech.

"However, Alice tells me that apparently after you imprint you have to be near that person for a certain amount of time a day or else you start to literally fall apart, and as much as I find that thought appealing, I know Bella would be devastated if anything ever happen to you. So, here's the deal, I'll be your friend and we can hang out, but that's it. That's where this ends, got it."

He finished showing nothing but hate in his eyes.

I tighten my fist trying to control my anger as I answered through clinch teeth.

"Yes, now please leave, your stinking up the place."

Edward arched his eyebrows amused before replying.

"My pleasure."

I watched pissed off as Edward left. Confused at the feeling that came over me when his figure was completely gone, despair.

* * *

**Note**: I know I went back and forth a lot with the guy's points of view. This chapter just happen came out that. I usually just do one point a view per chapter. Also, I just want to state that some chapters will be from Edward's point of view and some will be from Jacob's. Though There will probably be more from Jacob's pov, it depends who's side I think will fit better for that chapter. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**JPOV**

I woke up on my stomach groaning in discomfort, as my hard shaft pushed against the mattress. Finding it hard to relax in my position I slowly rolled over giving myself more room, sighing somewhat in relief.

Once on my back, I shut my eyes trying to go back to sleep but there was no use, I was too aroused.

I tried to think of Bella sexually, in one of those revealing school girl outfits, begging to ride me, nothing. I thought of her naked, still nothing. Frustrated, I let my mind drift off to someone else.

As much as it disgusted me, I thought of him. I thought back to that afternoon in the garage, remembering certain things I sure all hell shouldn't have remembered or noticed in the first place, like, the way Edward's pants fit snugly on his ass, showing off his curves.

Feeling a jerk down below, I quickly moved my hand under the covers grasping my straining dick. At just the simple touch of my hand, my shaft grew with happiness.

**Traitor.**

Unable to bear anymore I began to stroke myself, sliding my warm hand up and down my hard shaft. I gasped at the sensation; it felt so right, yet so wrong at the same time. The slick movements my hand made against the bed sheets with every stroke silently edged me on.

My hips began to reach up to my hand, silently begging for more as a groan escaped my lips. Unexpectedly, my bedroom door popped open, revealing my dad.

"Hey Jacob, are you alright, I heard moaning pains coming down the hall, oh."

My eyes widen in shock, as I quickly removed my hand trying to hide the tent that was under the covers with a nearby pillow. However, from the look on my father's face the damage had been done.

"I'll, I'll just leave you alone." He said somewhat embarrassed himself, closing the door behind him.

**Great, just great!**

I didn't want my dad to know I was getting off, shit; I didn't want my dad to know I did that, period.

I sigh frustrated knowing if I stayed in my room any longer, he would know I was finishing. I quickly grabbed a pair of new clothes and headed towards the bathroom to take a cold shower. I could feel my dad's eyes followed me toward the bathroom, curious.

"Oh, you up now?"

I cringed at the awkwardness.

"Yeah, I just have to take a shower, a cold shower." I added to ease his mind.

He just shook his head going back to the game on the TV.

**This definitely has to be the most embarrassing moment of my life. **

I looked down at my now semi hard dick in disgust.

**See what you did, this is all your fault.**

**

* * *

**

After I was showered and dressed I was contemplating if I should just lock the door and never come out. I was so humiliated, I hardly ever jacked off and of course the one time I actually felt alright about doing it, my dad walks in.

However, my stomach quickly opposed, grumbling in hunger. I let out a stressful sigh knowing I was going to have to face my dad again.

I silently made my way to the kitchen to grab something to eat; hoping if I was quiet enough my dad wouldn't notice my presence. However, the fridge betrayed me creaking as I opened it to search for some milk. I silently cursed as I heard my dad called out my name not even two seconds later.

"Jake, that you?"

"Yeah." I replied cringing, trying to hide behind the fridge.

"Come here a minute, I want to talk to you."

I let out a heavy sigh preparing to meet my doom, before closing the fridge door heading towards the living room.

As I round the corner of the lounge I notice the TV was now off, telling me my dad was planning this so call talk and probably had a speech all set. I hesitated before stepping all the way into the living room making my existence known.

My dad sat comfortably in his wheelchair giving me an understanding look, trying to ease some of my tension; however no amount of sympathy could ease my embarrassment.

"Jake, have a seat." He said gesturing towards the couch.

I quickly objected wanting to get this talk over with as quick as possible.

"No, I'm fine."

I watched on edge as my dad eyed me for a moment before he started to speak.

"It's okay Jake, I'm not upset. I just want you to know that it's a completely normal thing to do your age."

"Oh my god, dad I can't talk about this with you."

My dad frowned slightly at this before adding.

"Well, I'm here if you ever want to talk."

I just shook my head wanting to get out as soon as possible before he started telling me some of his own embarrassing experiences.

"Yeah, I got to go."

* * *

I headed out towards the woods feeling sick from shame as well as lack of food, silently cursing for not taking a snack with me. I was too mortified to go back for something to eat, the last thing I needed was my dad to have another chance to chat with me about this morning.

I made it half way to the border when Quil came out of nowhere, running over.

"Jake!"

"Not now Quil." I voiced irritated, no doubt the lack of food having somewhat of an effect on me.

Quil stopped in his spot as he began to speak.

"Sam wants all of us to meet."

I froze in my spot, turning towards him as my worry took over.

"For what?"

Quil shrug in cluelessness.

"Won't say, probably stupid procedure stuff, come on."

**Oh no, does he know I imprinted?**

**Shit, does he know I imprinted on Edward?**

I gulped nervously trying to calm my nerves before sprinting back to the pack.

I joined the rest of the confused group as Sam started to speak. "Thank you all for meeting me on such short notice."

"Yeah, what gives? Some of us were sleeping." Paul announced rudely.

Sam however, let it go; we were all used to Paul's attitude by now. We expected noting less from him; rude just happened to be his thing. In fact, we would probably find it weird if he started acting nice.

Sam waited to see if he was done and if there were any other objections before he continued.

"Now, as I was saying I know its short notice but I have recently got a hold of some information that I think is crucial and must be dealt with."

Everyone perked up at this as I fidgeted nervously.

"Leah tells me that she has seen the redheaded leech and that she has seen her not to far from where Bella lives."

**Oh great, Victoria. As if I don't have enough on my plate as it is.**

Everyone broke up into groups chatting away on the new found information before Sam shushed the pack, grabbing their attention back.

"Leah has also informed me that she chased her away, however, the chances that the leech will return are great considering she wasn't able to get what she's after. So, I decided to split everyone up into watch groups, two people per watch. I already have Leah over there right now and I will be shortly joining her. As far as who will go on watch next, I will be taking volunteers, when they run out I will be calling people out, understand?"

Though no one looked thrilled about the idea, everyone stayed quiet knowing Sam was going to get his way on way or another.

"Good, meeting over." Sam declared, sending the group back, going their separate ways.

I observed Sam as he watched the pack take off in the distance. Once the coast was clear I started to talk before my nerves got the better of me.

"Sam, I have to talk to you."

Sam turned around taken back.

"Jacob, I didn't realize any one was still here."

"About this imprinting stuff, is it permanent?"

Sam lightly chuckled.

"Last time I checked. It can't be broken unless one of you die, though, there are some old myths that say even in death you are linked."

I silently cursed my luck as Sam gave me a questioning look.

"Why?"

I hesitated a little before answering.

"I kind of imprinted."

Sam immediately brightened up at the news.

"Who's the lucky girl?"

I looked down at the ground to ashamed to face Sam.

"I rather not say."

Suddenly Sam groaned as if he knew who I was referring too.

"Oh god, its Bella Swan isn't it? You never shut up about her."

I quickly interrupted waving my hands in the air.

"No, it's not Bella."

Sam let out a sigh in relief.

"Thank god, I can't take much more of that crap."

I rolled my eyes at his comment.

"Thanks for the support."

"So, who is it?" Sam asked getting back to the issue at hand.

I stared back at him intimidated, not sure if I should tell him and worried what would happen after he found out.

"Come on Jacob, you can tell me, it can't be that bad." Sam encouraged sensing my fear.

**You want to bet?**

"Come on, I imprinted on my girlfriend's cousin, what's worse than that?" Sam challenged.

"Try imprinting on your crushes boyfriend, who also happens to be your enemy."

"What?" Sam asked, confusion clearly written on his face.

**It's now or never.**

I let out a deep breath before answering.

"It's Edward Cullen."

* * *

It took Sam a moment to process the information before he started going off on me. Preaching how wrong it was but that he knew that imprinting was not something that was fixable.

So, once he calmed himself down and realized I wasn't thrilled about the idea either he gave me the okay to spend more time around the bloodsucker.

After receiving my second lovely lecture of the day, I made my way over to the Cullen house.

I made it a few feet from the house when the foul odor of vampires hit my nose, burning my nostrils. I tried not to gag as I made my way towards the door.

"What's Lassie doing here?"

I turned around realizing I wasn't alone as the snobby blonde leech came out from hiding, jumping down from a nearby tree.

"Nice to see you to, Cruella." I snapped back.

She rolled eyes moving pass me, going inside the house, slamming the door in my face before I could follow.

**Stupid leech!**

I reached out about to on knock on the door when it suddenly flew open, nearly hitting me in the process. I looked up to see the smiley, psychic, pixie- like vamp.

"Hey Jacob, sorry about Rosalie, come on in, Edward's in the back."

I slowly made my way inside, wondering what she was so damn happy about as I made my way through the house.

I stopped in the living room noticing everyone was gathered in there, including Bella. It wasn't two seconds later that the pixie came skipping in to join the others.

"So I assume Sam told you." I said addressing Carlisle mainly.

Carlisle shook his head in agreement.

"He just called."

Edward suddenly made his attendance known as he began to bicker.

"What, why wasn't I told?"

I sighed annoyed.

"It's not a big deal."

Edward got up from his spot.

"Not a big deal? Bella could have died." He said angrily.

Bella got up from her seat as well trying to sooth Edward, taking his hand in her own.

"I'm fine."

My own annoyance got the best of me as I went off.

"Yeah, she fine. Relax."

"You would love if she died, wouldn't you, you disgusting flea infested dog?" Edward shot back.

"Edward!" Bella called out trying to shut him up before a fight broke out.

My anger boiled inside, threating to escape. I loved Bella and he knew that, he was just trying to get the best of me. I took a shaking breath trying to control myself.

"I'm glad you're okay Bella, you on the other hand, do me a favor go jump off a cliff." I stated before storming out upset.

* * *

It wasn't long before I smelt the smell of vampire, except it wasn't the smell I was expecting, it was pleasant. I suddenly stiffen knowing it was Edward.

"Bella ask me to talk to you, she thinks if we didn't try so hard to hate each other we could actually be friends." He said huffing.

"What do you think?" I asked with my back still facing him.

"I already said I would try to be your friend."

I slowly turned around to face him as he continued.

"However…"

I threw my hands up in the air in frustration as I interrupted him.

"Here we go again."

He continued annoyed for the interruption.

"Nothing is ever going to happen."

I rolled my eyes annoyed.

"How many times are you going to state that?"

"Until it's engraved into your brain."

I sighed frustrated at the vicious cycle we were making.

"I don't want to need you, okay." I confessed.

"You need me?" Edward stated questioningly.

"Shut up."

He lightly chuckled at this.

"As long as were on the same page."

* * *

**Note**: Review please! ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**EPOV**

I finished reading the thick, crinkled book carefully placing it on my nightstand, just as the sun peeked through my bedroom window letting me know a new day had approached. A heavy sigh left my lips as I pondered about the situation I was in, being forced to hang out with my arch enemy, the person who was trying to make my life a living hell.

**God must really hate me.**

**This must be my punishment for breaking the natural cycle, being immortal.**

My brain told me to stay put and let the mutt suffer; yet, my feet had other plans as I soon found myself heading towards the familiar border line. I could see Sam's firm built a few feet away, with a nod, he gave me the okay to pass the invisible line, although I could tell with the look on his face it wasn't with ease. I cautiously made my way across still on guard, knowing very well the wolves had the upper hand if they wanted to attack me. I was after all, alone and on their land.

It wasn't long till I reach the Black's rundown house making my way towards the entrance. The smell of wet dog hung heavily in the air. I hesitated before I brought my hand up to knock, thinking it wasn't too late to turn around. However, I also knew that would solve nothing, only delay the inevitable.

I knocked gently on the door not wanting to disturb Mr. Black as it was rather early in the morning. It wasn't two minutes later that I heard the sound of shuffling followed by the noise of unlocking. The door creaked open to reveal a very sleepy Jacob, sporting bed hair.

I smirked amused as I observed him, his hair was completely disarranged. The black, short strains fell every which way, looking like he just rolled out of bed. I looked further down noticing he was only wearing gray sweat pants. I frown slightly at this.

"What do you want?" Jacob asked not bothering to hide his annoyance.

"Wow, you don't seem very enthusiastic to hang out, considering you were blushing like a girl the other day." I shot back, standing my ground.

"Bite me." He barked back, adjusting his hold on the door, almost as if he was contemplating shutting it in my face.

I arched my eyebrows intrigued, smirking at his choice of words.

"Vampire."

It took Jacob a moment to take in what I was insinuating before he rolled his eyes, not caring for our usual banter.

"Whatever, I'm too tired to argue."

"That's a first." I quipped, as he opened the door widely for me.

I quickly scanned my surroundings before bringing my eyes back to Jacob, noticing his lack of effort, as he slowly made his way towards the kitchen.

"Okay, let's get this hang out thing over with. Let's go, grab your stuff." I ordered, noticing we were wasting daylight.

Jacob spun around, glaring at me.

"Hold on, I have to eat first."

I let out a stressed out sigh before accepting the fact that he needed to eat unlike me.

"Fine."

I took a seat on one of the stools as Jacob ate his cereal in silence, sluggishly chewing his food, almost as if he was trying to get under my skin. I groaned as Jacob stopped to add more cereal to his bowl.

"Could you eat any slower?" I grumbled, looking down at my watch, watching as the time ticked by.

Annoyed for the fact that the more time I spent with Jacob was less time I had with Bella.

Jacob rolled his eyes as he took another bite of food.

"What's your rush, you're already dead. Worried you're going to decompose if you don't get back in time?" He retorted.

"Don't you own a shirt?" I asked, realizing I never really seen him fully clothed, not often anyway.

Jacob looked up from his now empty bowl, irritated

"Look, I just woke up, plus I get hot."

I gave him a questioning look at as he explained.

"It's a wolf thing."

I just shook my head in understanding, even though I didn't understand, just wanting to drop the topic. Jacob's grim demeanor suddenly changed as he went on.

"Why are you intimidated?" He asked as he smirked mockingly.

It was now my turn to rolled my eyes at his ridiculous perception.

"Oh yes, I'm afraid of your natural heat."

Jacob let out a snicker as he spoke.

"That's from the birdcage."

I exhaled displeased as he made fun of my quote.

"Indeed."

Jacob quickly silenced his snickers as he continued.

"You actually watch TV?" He asked shocked I did anything outside the vampire world.

"I've been around for a 109 years, what do you think?"

Jacob shrugged as he answered.

"I figured tv wasn't up to your standards is all."

"Well there's a lot you don't know about me." I claimed starting to get antsy at all the time we were wasting.

"Yeah, well same to you. You probably think I'm just a dumb dog who has nothing better to do than think of ways to ruin your life or lack thereof." Jacob stated making his way towards his bedroom.

"No, I also think you want to steal my reason for living as well." I snapped back as Jacob headed towards his dresser drawers.

"You're a vampire; you have no pulse, which in others words, means you're dead." He said rummaging through his things.

"What bugs you more Jacob, that Bella choose me over you or that she choose a dead guy over you?" I asked, seeing Jacob form stiffened up at the thought.

"Both, it's disgusting." He declared as he continued searching for some clothes.

I chuckled harshly at his answer considering the situation we were in.

"And this isn't, a wolf imprinting on a vampire?"

Jacob quickly spun around glaring at me.

"I didn't have a choice, Bella did."

I shook my head at Jacob's stubborn ways.

"Love is not a choice Jacob, it just happens."

Jacob huffed at my comment folding his arms to his chest, showing me once again how inexperienced he truly was.

"Sometimes I forget how young you really are."

"Don't belittle me, you leech."

"Don't discredit my and Bella's love." I retorted back.

"Fine, okay you proved your point, your both sick." He argued finally picking out a pair of pants and a shirt.

"You mind?" Jacob requested rudely, gesturing me to leave so he could change.

I rolled my eyes, wondering what he thought he had to hide from me; I've seen Jacob walking around the town half naked all the time, in front of Bella most of the time which annoyed me to no end.

On the other hand, I found relief in the fact Bella never looked at Jacob any differently, whether he was dressed or not. I smirked realizing no matter what lame attempts Jacob used to win Bella they would never work. She was completely devoted to me and I, her.

It wasn't before long that I was greeted by a fully dressed Jacob.

"Ready." He announced smoothing out his wrinkled shirt.

I nodded in response not wanting to start another debate, leading the way out.

Jacob followed my lead as I guided us through the woods, stopping once I reached the destination. He eyed me curious as I took a seat on a large piece of lumber that lay on the forest floor, enjoying the calmness of it all, as he soon joined me taking the spot next to me.

"I come out here sometimes to think, it should suffice for our hang out." I voiced not really caring or looking for a reply.

Jacob looked around taking in the scenery.

"Yeah, I guess it will work." He said awkwardly scratching his head.

"I wasn't asking."

"Whatever" he mumbled under his breath.

I closed my eyes trying to block out Jacob's presence as I listened to the sound of the forest life around me. I found myself relaxing more at the peaceful sounds, grateful for once that Jacob was being quiet in voice as well as mind.

I suddenly tensed up at the sound of intake of breath. My eyes snap open as I jump up from my spot.

"Dude, did you just fucking sniff my neck? I asked, giving Jacob a questioning look, though having a pretty good indication he did.

Jacob lightly blushed, trying to hide it from me, but failing.

"I like your cologne." He stated somewhat timid.

I eyed him strangely as I answered.

"I don't wear cologne."

Jacob looked up from his spot stun.

"Really?" sniffing the air for my scent, as he sighed contently.

I stepped back further not liking how relaxed he was becoming around me.

"Okay, that's it; you're really starting to freak me out with the sniffing thing."

"It's just, you smell different to me." He announced out of the blue.

I froze, taken back, Jacob used to complain about my stench all the time.

"I do?"

"Yeah, do I smell differently to you?"

I tensed up not liking where this conversation was going.

"I'm not sure; I don't tend to sniff people." I remarked, showing my disgust on the subject.

"No, you just tend to listen to their thoughts." Jacob snapped back.

"Touché."

I had to admit he made a good argument. Unfortunately as much as I hated to admit it I was not much different from Jacob. We were both considered monster to the outside world, both in love with Bella and both equally stubborn.

"Touche?" Jacob quoted, amused. "Do you really talk like that?"

"Apparently." I answered as he snickered at my high vocabulary.

"Well as stimulating as this is I have to go. Bella is probably wondering where I am." I announced noticing the disappointment that came to Jacob's face at the mention Bella and for a split second I could have sworn I saw a little glimpse of jealousy.

**Note**: I just want to say thanks for all the great reviews and keep them coming. By the way, The Birdcage is a very funny movie about a gay couple who own a nightclub, in case you didn't know. I recommend you see if you never have, it's one of my favorite movies, starring Robert Williams and Nathan Lane. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Note**: I just want to take a moment to vent, lol! I'm very frustrated right now, I'm not sure if you ever saw my videos on YouTube but YouTube deleted my account for the third time! I'm so over YouTube! YouTube used to be a place to express your creativity, now you can't even do that. You think they would be happy with all the press they get for the videos people make, but no, they have to F*ckin take people accounts down, when all people are trying to do entertain people as well as themselves. After having accounts with YouTube for over five years, I'm done! I do not need to have another deleted site or have to pay a fine, if they ever decide to stoop that low. I do have a new account but I will not be posting videos anymore, as much as it pains me to say that. I'll keep the site up to inform everyone on YouTube about any upcoming stories I have coming on here. My old channel was Lislmf123 and my new channel is Lisalmf123. If you have a YouTube account I would appreciate if you could let people know. Thank you! Now on with the story.

* * *

**JPOV**

"Okay Jacob, you can go, I'll take over from here." Sam announced in an authorize tone, taking the shaded spot of grass I had been sitting on for the last five hours.

I was schedule to stay on watch all night, however, being that I imprinted on Edward. I found it difficult to concentrate or even really function without Edward's presence for more than a few hours.

If I didn't see Edward, I would start to shake and get really irritable about anything, everything. It was awful; it was almost like how people are when their drug addicts, needing another fix. Edward was my drug and when I couldn't see him or be near him, I would freak out.

Sam seem to notice this quite early on and even said he could relate, since he knew how imprinting worked, and he even told me it was agony when he first imprinted on Emily, considering he was still with Leah at the time.

He tried to fight the imprint and even refused to see her whenever Leah and Emily hung out together. However, he later realized imprinting was too strong to fight. From then on, he decided to accept it and all that came with it.

As I made my way through the familiar woods I couldn't help but wonder if Edward would ever accept the fact that he was my imprint as well as accept me as his other half. Though I hated the thought of Edward and I being meant to be, I finally accept that once you imprint there is nothing you could do about it.

It still made me wonder though, out of all the people I could have imprinted on, why would fate choose Edward, a Cullen, a vampire?

**I guess it is true what they say, life is unpredictable.**

It wasn't long till I came upon the massive log that lay on the woodland floor; just that common scenery was enough to ease my distress. Edward's so called, think place, was fast becoming one of my favorite locations to go, whether it was to hang out with Edward or just to have a moment to myself away from the chaos and crowd that came with being a werewolf.

A smile spread a pond my face as I noticed Edward was already waiting for me. I forced the smile off my face trying my best to act annoyed as I took my spot next to him. He gave me a quick nod in acknowledgment before bringing his eyes back to the scenery in from of him.

This was how it always went. Us sitting in the middle of the forest in pure silence, enjoying each others company or at least trying too. Sometimes I just want Edward to say something to me, anything, but I never pushed him, I was afraid if I did he might break our whole arrangement off. I couldn't handle that; I could barely deal with how it was already.

I let out a tired sigh, feeling my eyes getting heavy. Edward took notice.

"What's with you?"

I just shrugged glad to hear his voice for a change.

"I'm just tried, all this Victoria patrolling is taking a toll on me. I'll be fine once I get some decent sleep." I weakly replied as I let out a yawn.

Edward frowned slightly at this.

"Maybe we ought to cancel the hang out for today; if you're tried you should rest."

I quickly objected waving my hands in the air to stop Edward from moving.

"No, no, I'm fine. I need this, I mean; I like the feeling I get from this time we spend together, it's soothing."

Edward nodded in understanding, going back to watching the site before him. I tried hard to keep focus on the view in front of me, trying to keep my eyes open, however, all the sounds of nature mixed with Edward's scent was enough to make me groggy, before I knew it my eyes completely shut, showing nothing but black as my upper body lost its stability falling quickly against something hard and cold. The last thing I heard was a mumbled curse from Edward before I thoroughly conked out.

* * *

**EPOV**

I was relaxing in my usual spot with Jacob by my side when suddenly I felt a great amount of weight smack into my body. I cursed as I winched in pain at the shear speed and heaviness of the object. I turned to investigate, stun to find a sleeping Jacob resting his head on my shoulder as if I were a pillow.

Normally I would have pushed him off but seeing how he wasn't getting much sleep lately, I didn't want to intrude his slumber.

Jacob's lack of sleep was apparent with the little black circles he had under his puffy eyes as well as his lack of interest to bicker or talk even.

I was shocked at how nice it felt to have Jacob so near, I was sure I would be repulsed. Instead I found it relaxing, feeling Jacob's warmth burn through my clothes to my cold skin.

I always loved the feel of Bella's warm skin against mine, warming me up, but even her warmth was nothing compared to Jacob's.

It was like sitting next to a fireplace on a cold day. The comfort of it all, it felt refreshing, my skin yearned for more heat as I leaned into his firm built. My head gentle meet his, as I closed my eyes, blissfully listening to the sounds of Jacob's heartbeat as well as a couple of snores that escaped his mouth.

I couldn't deny the joy it brought me to feel Jacob's living form next to me. It reminded me of the times when I was once a human, the feeling of being sleepy and the satisfaction of getting rest. For those few moments, Jacob made me feel alive again.

I suddenly felt the urge to move a couple of strains of hair that fell into Jacob's face, blocking his sleepy expression from me. My hand moved into action just as my cell phone went off, making me jump in surprise.

The action causing Jacob to fall flat on the hard lumber, causing a groan of pain to escape his mouth as I quickly answered my phone.

It wasn't till I heard Bella's sweet voice on the other line that I relaxed.

"Bella, what is it?" I asked eyeing Jacob, as he was now up rubbing his sore jaw in pain while eyeing his surroundings in confusion.

"I'm coming right now, okay, love you too." I replied somewhat disappointed, hanging up my phone.

I scanned Jacob over as he repositioned himself on the log; laying his whole body on it was if it were a bed. "

I got to go, Bella's waiting for me." I announced waiting for his reaction.

Jacob said nothing, just nodded in response before laying his head down to sleep. I frown slightly at this a little disappointed Jacob wasn't putting up a fight for me to stay. I didn't know why but a part of me wanted to stay with Jacob and to be engulfed into his warmth again.

* * *

**Note**: Reviews are the best! ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Note**: I just want to thank all my readers. I'm so happy everyone likes this story as much as they do; it puts a smile on my face when I read all the great comments I've been getting. So thank you and enjoy! ;)

* * *

**EPOV**

It wasn't till I reached the Volvo that I found myself going over Bella's call in my head. I was so blinded by Jacob's warmth I didn't even stop to question the strain I heard in her voice. She seemed calm on the phone and I'm sure to a normal person she would have sounded quite composed. However, having excellent hearing was just one of the many gifts that came with being a vampire.

The hidden desperation in her voice was clear as day. It suddenly hit me, Bella was in trouble.

As my panic kicked in I slammed on the gas, speeding over to Bella's. So many thoughts crowded my brain as I tried to think of what could be wrong, the worst part was, part of my mind was still hung over Jacob, thinking about his warmth and the suddenly cold my skin felt from his absence. I shook the thoughts out of my head as I entered the Swan's estate, parking in the drive way.

I could see the wolves out from hiding, surrounding Bella, who looked quite nervous. I quickly made my way over to her wondering what could have happened to make her so unglued. Just as I was in arms reach Sam appeared from behind some bushes in his human form coming over to greet me.

"What happened?"

Sam took a spot in front of the pack as he began to speak.

"We have an issue; Somehow Victoria or some other vampire snuck pass us and managed to get into Bella's house."

My eyes widen at the information as my anger started to show through.

"What are you good for?" I exclaimed unable to control my emotions.

"Edward."

Bella tried to sooth me, however I didn't listen.

"No, they're supposed to be taking care of you and they can't even do that right."

A growl escaped one of the wolves that had yet to transform back to his human form.

"Paul!" Sam warned, gesturing for him to stay back.

As Bella tried to ease my stress Jacob came jogging sluggishly over, joining the group.

"Quil said you needed me." He directed towards Sam.

Jacob scanned the area noticing the tension in the air.

"What happen?"

Before Sam could even explain I started going off on Jacob.

"What happen? What happen is your so called pack let a vampire slip through their fingers."

Jacob looked back in forth between his pack and me, clueless.

"What, the red headed vamp?" He asked looking over at Sam for answers.

Sam sighed before he stated.

"We're not sure."

I through my hands up in the air frustrated.

"What else is new?"

Another growl escaped Paul's lips as Bella pulled me back from the wolves, not wanting a fight.

"Edward, they want to send me away. I don't want to leave you." She suddenly confessed.

"What?"

My voice filled with venom as I clinched my fist wanting desperately to hit something, bite something, anything to take me anger out on.

First they almost got Bella killed and now they wanted to send her away from me.

"It's just a precaution, till we can get a whereabouts on this Victoria." Sam insisted, nonetheless no amount of talk was going to ease my rage.

I glared over at Jacob as I began to vent.

"This was your plan from the beginning wasn't it?"

"What?" He asked stun at my sudden wrath.

I almost felt bad for him, almost.

"Yeah, sure, get me all alone, have Victoria take Bella away so I'll be left here, with you."

He glared back as he spoke.

"Are you mental?"

Before I could respond Sam pitched in.

"Edward, Jake didn't even know what happened till we called him over here."

I knew my accusations were ridiculous; I didn't need Sam telling me they were. Jacob might have annoyed me and got in my way with Bella from time to time but I knew he would never endanger Bella or work with a vampire.

I knew this but yet, I couldn't help but want to take all my anger and frustration out on him. I mean, it was his fault, in a way. I had to hang out with him every day, taking me away from Bella.

If I didn't have to spend time with him I could have stayed and kept watch. I sure as hell wouldn't have let a vampire pass through. I would have stop it, killed it, and Bella and I would have been together happily, like before, but now, I was stuck in this fucked up situation.

They all stared at me waiting for my reply, probably expecting an apology. I huffed annoyed before grabbing Bella's hand.

"Come on, I'll help you pack, I'm taking you to your mother's."

Bella pouted at this.

"Edward, but I don't want to go."

I weakly smiled down at her as I caressed her cheek.

"Don't worry love, it's only temporary." I declared.

With that, I lead the way as Bella followed silently behind.

* * *

**JPOV**

I couldn't believe what just happened, one minute I was sleeping peacefully and the next I was being verbally attack by Edward for no reason what so ever. I just stood there to stun to talk as I eyed the front door waiting for Bella's return. No one said anything but it wasn't hard to tell what they were thinking by their displeased looks.

Bella come back with a big navy blue suitcase in hand. Edward was right behind her closing the door on his way out.

"What about my dad?" Bella questioned, the worry was apparent on her face.

Edward grabbed Bella's suitcase for her placing it in the car as Sam answered her.

"Well keep a look out."

I noticed in the distance as Edward rolled his eyes at Sam's claim, starting to get a little irritated myself.

Edward gave Bella's shoulder a comforting squeezing as he vowed.

"Don't worry, I'll keep watch, he'll be safe."

I ignored Edward's hard stare as I gave my friend a tight hug goodbye. Whispering "Be safe." in her ear. Once I finished saying goodbye I began to retreat.

"Well if that's all, I'm going to head back home and get some much needed rest." I said without waiting for a reply.

* * *

I let out a stressed out sigh as I made my way inside, heading to my bedroom.

"How was your day son?" My dad asked eyeing me as I walked pass the living room.

I said nothing too tried and upset to speak. I had nothing on my mind but my bed, wanting to just block out the whole day.

I opened my bedroom door plopping on my mattress, down on my stomach as I grabbed a pillow, pulling the covers over me as darkness soon followed.

* * *

**EPOV**

I stood with Bella by my side as Jacob left the group. Bella was worried as usual wanted to go after him to see what was wrong, however I held her back reminding her she had a plane to catch. With a heavy sigh she agreed taking my hand in hers.

I was about to go to the car when Sam stopped me, looking quite annoyed.

"You shouldn't have done that."

I rolled my eyes at his warning.

"He's a big boy; he can take care of himself." I replied.

Sam shook his head in disagreement.

"I'm not so sure."

Bella looked between us in confusion.

"What's going on?"

"Bella, go wait in the car, I'll be there shortly."

Though reluctant she started for the Volvo.

"Be nice." she stated on the way.

"Always." I retorted before she was out of ear shot.

I turned my attention back to Sam when Bella was clear of view.

"Bella's my concern."

"So is he." Sam stated.

"No he is not." I argued, not liking where this talk was going.

Sam sighed trying to calm himself down before he began to speak.

"Edward, imprinting works both ways, you might not see that yet, but you will."

I lightly snickered at his bologna speech as Sam's anger grew. He looked over in the direction of my car where Bella's was before returning his hard gaze back to me, taking a small step forward.

"Don't over step your boundaries, the only reason I'm not kicking your ass right now is because Jacob would be devastated if I did, the imprinters can feel every emotion the Imprint feels, your both emotional bonded and unlike your kind," he said showing a disgusted look.

"We work as a team, its important everyone is alive and functioning. For now, I won't touch you, but if you push Jacob to the breaking point, I swear to god, you're going to pay."

I yawned bored of his threats, starting towards the car.

"If you would excuse me I have some driving to do." I said making my way back to Bella.


	10. Chapter 10

**EPOV**

I stood in the airport with Bella, scanning the crowds to make sure all was safe as she handed her ticket to the lady behind the counter. With the last call for Florida announced on the loudspeaker I pulled Bella into a tight embrace, wanting to remember all that made her the girl I loved, enjoying the feel of her warmth as well as her sweet smell that now smelt like cinnamon spice?

I took a deep breath, inhaling the lovely scent.

"You smell great." I whispered against her hair.

Bella giggled against my neck as she replied.

"I smell like wet dog."

I froze mid inhale, letting her words sink in.

"What?" I asked pulling away from her touch.

"I smell like wet dog, Jacob's smell rubbed off on me from when he hugged me, you really can't smell it?" She asked giving me a questioning look.

I just played it off giving her a warm smile in return.

"I guess your smell is stronger to my senses than the dog's." I retorted calmly, though I was anything but.

Bella was leaving me and I just found Jacob's scent appealing. I gulp nervously realizing I was going to be left in Forks without Bella and with Jacob just a mile or two away.

As the passengers started to board the plane I gave Bella a quick peck on the lips and squeeze of the hand before reluctantly letting her go to board the plane as well, knowing it was for the best. She couldn't stay when she clearly wasn't safe. She would be safe with her mother and soon Victoria would be caught and things could go back to the way they once were, hopefully.

* * *

It was night. I usually loved nights because that meant Charlie would be asleep and I could sneak into Bella's window and watch her as she rested, however now, that was gone, Bella was gone.

I sat on my bed that was bought purposely for when Bella slept over, sighing in sheer boredom. It had been so long since I was last alone; I wasn't sure what to do. Bella took so much of my time; I never really made plans for anything else.

I stared at the wall In front of me, noticing all the particles and cracks that made up the solid concrete block, counting all the imperfections in the surface, just to give me something to do. I sigh uninterested as I came up with my answer. There were a hundred and fifty imperfections in the wall. I knew this and yet it had solved nothing, I was till bored and very much alone.

* * *

Before I could stop I found myself creeping into a very small window that lead to a dark filled bedroom. I went to scan my surroundings when a light flashed on.

"What are you doing here?" a grumpy Jacob said, rubbing his tired eyes as he moved into a sitting position.

I smirked amused noticing his bed hair.

"I usually watch Bella sleep at night but since she is away I have a lot of time on my hands," I voiced somewhat annoyed making my way over to a nearby chair.

"I don't see how that's my problem." Jacob snapped, folding his arms to his bare chest.

I shrugged taking a seat in the plush chair that sat across from Jacob's bed, trying to get comfortable.

"I figured since Bella is gone and my nights are free now, I might as well use this time to get our schedule hang outs out of the way, so I have more time in the day to concentrate on more important things, like finding Victoria."

Jacob frowned in return before stubbornly replying.

"Go home."

I watched him closely thinking maybe I heard him wrong as he moved to lie on his side, his back facing me.

"What?"

"I don't want you here if you're going to be a jerk." He lectured from his side, mumbling the words as his grogginess showed through.

I sighed bothered that Jacob was being so cold. However, I let it go having a pretty good awareness the reason was probably because he was tired.

"I want to apologize for that, I'm sorry about earlier, I just have a lot on my mind lately." I confessed.

Jacob said nothing, turning his light out in response, leaving me in the dark.

I huffed annoyed, getting the hint as I made my way home. I stopped short finding myself heading to the familiar log, taking a seat, watching as the morning came. Closing my eyes as I took in the calm the area gave me.

I waited and waited for something, anything. Nothing happen. Time passed but nothing happen, there was nothing but stillness. It was unsettling.

It was quiet, too quiet. For a moment, I almost hoped Jacob would come and join me, taking the spot next to mine. I couldn't help as a small smile spread across my lips at the memory of Jacob's warmth next to me.

It soon became clear Jacob was not going to stop by today as day turned into night, with the moon shining brightly in the sky and the sound of crickets filled the air. I let out a heavy sigh as I slowly made my way home. I had nothing to rush back to anymore, I didn't have anything anymore.

* * *

I started to feel better once I got in my own bed, as I began to read a new adventure. The sound of feet walking across the floor caught my attention causing me to look up at my opened door to see none other than Alice, who stopped in her footsteps noticing me.

She eyed me strangely spotting the heating pad that lay against my covered stomach.

"What, are you doing?" She asked, clearly finding the situation amusing.

"What? The warmth feels nice." I stated, lightly cuddling against the pad, liking the feeling of the heat sweeping through my body.

Alice arched an eyebrow as a smile spread across her face. I gave her an annoyed look as I read her thoughts.

"Don't give me that look Alice; I know what you're thinking."

Her grin stayed put as she answered.

"Uh huh and you know I would be right. Just admit it Edward, he's getting to you."

* * *

**Note**: Worked hard on this chapter, show your love, review. ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Note**: Sorry if it took a little longer to deliver this chapter, I had crappy Jury Duty the other day; I didn't have to be on the jury, thank god. However, I was still stuck there from 7:45-5: pm, it was exhausting. So glad that is over! Anyways, on with the chapter. ;)

* * *

**EPOV**

_Jacob looked to be in a deep slumber, lying on his back with a peacefully look on his face, or so I thought. I noticed Jacob stir in his sleep, his hips moved slightly in an upward motion every once in a while, I figured he was probably just in an uncomfortable spot, trying to change his position, you know a basic toss and turner._

_I knew well enough from Bella, she was always moving around in her sleep, sometimes accidently hitting me in the process. It was times like that I was grateful I was a vampire, had I been a normal human, I would have quite a beating. _

_Jacob's mouth parted as a gasp of air escaped, grabbing my attention again. It wasn't till than I noticed a sheet of sweat covering his forehead and the hard on barely being contained by his thin baby blue colored sheets._

_**Oh god, he's aroused.**_

_The smell of Jacob's arousal was thick in the air. I couldn't help my curiosity as I observed him from across the dark room. I wondered what it looked like; Jacob was part wolf after all. Did he look like some kind of freak show or was he average?_

_One minute I was a safe distance across the room, the next, I was beside Jacob's bed, very much on dangerous grounds. Before I could think clearly about what I was doing, I found my hands reaching for the sheets, eager to see what was hidden underneath. _

_I still wasn't sure why I wanted, no needed, to see him, it, so badly, I guess utter curiosity. I gently gripped the sheets that lay on Jacob's naked waist, Careful not to let my cold hands brush against any part of him, worried he might wake up if I did, and have some explaining to do, where I'm not sure I could clearly explain the situation myself. _

_**What am I doing? Oh, I was just curious how you dick looked. Yeah, that wouldn't work.**_

_I took a moment to calm myself before I did the unveiling. I gasped in surprise to come face to face with Jacob's naked form, his dick shot straight out, begging for attention. I let out a sigh in relief to see Jacob's dick looked like a normal guy's dick. Why I was so relieved I wasn't sure._

_Little drops of precum covered the top. Suddenly my curiosity changed from what his dick looked like, to how he tasted. Before I could stop myself my tongue dove down, swiping over the tip getting a little taste. Jacob gasped in his sleep though didn't awakened._

_The taste was nothing I had ever experience, it had a strong animalistic taste with a hint of cinnamon spice. It tasted better than blood. My lips searched the corners of my mouth for any substance that may have been missed, craving more._

_Heavy with desire, I leaned down taking another swipe at Jacob's hard shaft, taking a long swipe making sure I got all that seeped out. Jacob moaned in his sleep at my actions as my eyes rolled into the back of my head in sheer bliss, enjoying his taste._

_I couldn't move away, I didn't want to. I felt my inner demon came out as I began to claw the bed around Jacob's body, feeling the venom fill my mouth. It had been so long since I last hunted and Jacob's dick was more than an accepted substitute. _

_Eyeing Jacob intently, confident he wasn't going to wake up I took the tip of his hard shaft into my awaiting mouth, sucking him dry. A primal growl escaped my mouth as I started to deep throat him, causing my mouth to vibrate around Jacob's manhood._

_Though deep in sleep, I noticed Jacob's chest began to raise and fall harshly as he started to pant. I increased my speed desperate for more of his spicy fluid. His hips rose up towards my mouth in encouragement. "Edward." He panted out. I froze in my spot._

_**He's awake? **_

_**He knew I was here the whole time? **_

_**

* * *

**_

"Edward!"

I shook my head noticing Alice in the room. I quickly scanned around realizing I was still in my bedroom with no Jacob insight.

**Fuck, now I'm daydreaming about his dick?**

I ignored Alice presence as she stomped her foot on the ground, going back to my book at hand.

"Edward."

I sighed annoyed turning my attention to my very nosy, irritating sister.

"What?" I snapped not in the mood for one of her lectures.

"You're panting." She stated through her smirk.

"What? No I'm not." I argued only to realize she was right.

"Okay, whatever." Alice voiced on her way out.

I looked down pass the book in my hands noticing the bulge that was now in my pants.

**Great, now I'm fucking aroused!**

I let out a frustrated sigh placing the book on my bed before peeking out my bedroom door, making sure the coast was clear before walking awkwardly to the hall restroom. I quickly shut and locked the door just to be on the safe side.

Though my family and I didn't really need a bathroom being vampires and all, we still liked to look and feel good, taking showers every now and then for hygiene purposes as well as just wanting to feel human for a little bit.

A gasp escaped my lips as I dipped my hand down my body taking a hold of myself. I tried hard to think of Bella but I couldn't. It felt wrong degrading Bella like that, to just think of her as a sex symbol, my reason for getting off. I sigh frustrated releasing my hard shaft feeling stupid and disgusted.

I was becoming my worst nightmare; I was becoming all those horny teenager boys I worked so hard to not be. I was supposed to be the mature, responsible one. The respectful one, willing to wait for the girl I love, not the one jacking off to dirty thoughts about girls just for the sake of getting off.

I closed my eyes trying to get a gripped on my situation hoping maybe if I ignored my growing problem it would get bored and go away on its own.

However, my thoughts betrayed me as I found my mind going back to a certain person, a certain annoying, nicely built person. I felt my hand grab a hold of my dick again, as if it had a mind of its own, starting a slow and steady pace back and forth. I bit my lower lip to keep from moaning.

After a couple of minutes, I found my speed increasing as well as my want to moan. I bit as hard as I could against my lip, to the point of it almost hurting. I'm sure it I was a human, my lip would have been bleeding. I gripped the wall with my free hand trying to support myself as I silently cried out reaching my peak.

* * *

**Note**: Review. ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**JPOV**

After tossing and turning all night I came to the realization that maybe missing my time with Edward the other day was not best idea. As much as the wolf inside of me loved to give Edward the cold shoulder, letting him know how it felt to be the one rejected for once, my body did not.

My appearance suffered from my actions, the dark circles under my eyes and the fatigue state I was in made me look half past dead. I came out of my room slowly, my feet feeling heavier than usual, dragged across the floor.

I walked towards the living room hearing the noise of laughter coming from there. I turned the corner to see the pack, minus Sam, hanging out like they usually did on the weekends. Some lying back on the big leather couch as others sat on the floor in front of the t.v.

They all became quiet and turned to me as soon as they notice my presence. The shock on their faces was apparent. Several frown while a couple acted as if nothing had changed.

"Hey Jacob, come join us." Quil called out breaking the silence, patting a spot next to him on the couch.

Before I could even move Leah started to speak in her usual snobby voice, voicing her opinion on shit that was none of her business to begin with.

"You look like shit." She remarked showing her disgust.

"Thanks, you look nice yourself, I'm sure that cover in dirt and ripped jeans look is very popular now a days." I retorted sarcastically, hoping to hit a nerve.

It's not that Leah was a bad person, she just had that attitude like she was above everyone, a cockiness, she just rub me and I think everyone on the pack the wrong way. The only reason anyone ever tolerated her was because of Sam.

Leah rolled her eyes before responding.

"Whatever. Why don't you go follow Edward around some more like a lost puppy."

I clenched my hands in a fist feeling the anger overpower me.

"Why don't you stalk Sam and secretly fantasize he'll leave your cousin for a sad bitch like you." I shouted through pants.

I could hear gasps come from the group as Leah's winched as if I just punched her.

I knew than seeing the sadness in her eyes, I went too far however I was too pissed to take anything I said back.

"Fuck you!" She exclaimed storming out of the house.

"Jacob that was uncalled for." Embry said, showing the same displeased look the rest of the pack was sporting at the moment.

I shrugged it off as I enlightened the group.

"What, she started it and plus it's true. She needs to deal with reality, she wasting her time pinning over a guy that doesn't want her."

"The same could be said about you." Paul snapped.

I huffed annoyed as I continued to explain my actions.

"I imprinted, it's not like I had a choice."

"Yeah well, she in love, there's not much of a choice in that either."

Suddenly Edward words where echoing in my head.

_"Love is not a choice Jacob, it just happens."_

_"Don't discredit my and Bella's love."_

**Fuck, I'm screwed.**

I was going to be a lonely stalker for the rest of my life. My head started to hurt from the realization.

"Ahh!" I cried out, rubbing my forehead as I winched in discomfort.

"You okay Jacob, you don't look so good?" Quil asked from his spot.

Everyone watched on edge, waiting for my next move.

I gave Quil a hard look, not wanting to get into this again.

"Haven't we had this conversation already?" I snapped.

"No, I mean you look sick." He said as I continued to rub my pounding head.

"Well I feel sick. I think I need some fresh air, I'm going to go get some, fresh air." I stated as everyone eye me strangely.

* * *

I began to walk along the forest edge, taking in my surroundings not sure of where I was going but not really caring either, just relieved to be away from all the judgmental eyes. I didn't stop walking till the sun starting to set. It started getting dark fast. I was about to head back when I realized I was in front of the Cullen house.

**Okay if that's not a sign I don't know what is.**

Before I could decide whether or not I should stay or leave, the front door creaked opened.

"Hey Jacob, you here for Edward?" The little pixie vamp asked.

**Okay now that's spooky.**

I eyed her strangely as I made my way to the porch.

"You sure you can't read minds?"

She giggled sweetly opening the door wide for me to enter.

"No, I see the future."

I froze in my spot, curious.

"So, you know how this is going to end?" I asked nervously.

She ignored my question giving me a grin, gesturing with her hand.

"Edward's in his room."

I cautiously made my way inside, still not sure if I could really trust this vampire.

"Oh and Jacob." She voiced from behind.

I stop mid step turning around to face her.

"The name's Alice." She announced smiling brightly before making her departure.

I just nodded in response heading on my way, not even sure what the hell I was doing there or what I was going to say when I saw Edward. I took a deeply breath as I reached the top step. Edward's sweet smell was thick in the air. I was contemplating if I should just stay put unseen from Edward and get my fill and leave or if I should make the effort and actually greet him.

"He won't bite." Alice whispered against my ear causing me to jump slightly.

**Damn, where the hell did she come from?**

"Don't do that." I hissed, placing a hand on my now racing heart.

Alice just gave me an amused look heading to what looked to be her room.

**Damn sneaky vampire.**

I calmed my nerves before moving my feet again, reaching Edward's doorway. I crept into the room noticing Edward was looking out his window with his back to me.

"Forget it Alice, I'm not going to admit it." He spoke, sounding irritated about something.

I leaned against the door frame making my appearance known.

"Admit what?"

I watched as Edward's tall frame stiffened at my voice. I stood there reluctantly wondering if I should take the hint and leave. Edward slowly turned around to meet my gaze. A confused look graced his features.

"What are you doing here?"

I was seriously considering running out but the little future teller vamp seemed so positive about me being here, like it was a good thing. I shrugged moving from the door making my way more into the room as I spoke.

"I tried to stay away but I can't,"

Before I could continue the door shut behind me and a sound of clicking or locking noise came from it. I froze in my spot as well as Edward.

Edward stormed over pulling at the handle.

"Alice this isn't funny, open the door!" He shouted frustrated as Alice giggled in response.

"Not until you two talk it out."

It wasn't till the room became quiet that I realized the seriousness of it all.

**Oh god, I'm locked up with, Edward.**

I turned to face the door seeing Edward leaning against it as if hoping his weight would somehow open the thing.

"So, let me get this right, you have a lock on the outside of your door?"

He slowly shook his head yes.

"You can't unlock your door from the inside?" I asked starting to panic.

He silently shook his head no.

"That's the stupidest thing I ever heard, why would you make a door that way?" I snapped as I began to pace his room feeling claustrophobic.

'I didn't, the door was already like that when we moved in!" He retorted getting upset himself.

"Okay, think Jacob, think." I said to myself tapping my forehead as if that would help me think of something.

"There's no other way out of here?" I asked surveying my surroundings.

My eyes landed on the window in the middle of the room.

"The window."

"You can't, it's bolted shut." Edward stated as I tried to pull the window open unsuccessfully.

"What kind of dungeon do you live in?" I voiced out in frustration.

Edward shrugged finally moving away from the door taking a spot on his bed.

"It used to work but I stopped using it and I guess over the years it rusted shut."

"Well that's just great!" I exclaimed dropping my hands to my sides.

"So, why are you here again?" Edward asked eyeing my curiously, forgetting the fact we were both locked in his room with no means of escape.

I sighed frustrated taking a spot on his bed.

"I told you, I tried to stay away but,"

I cut myself off realizing this was not the best time for a heartfelt confession, knowing I had nowhere to run if it didn't end well. Edward moved closer waiting for me to continue.

* * *

**EPOV**

I watched Jacob as he sat on the edge of the bed in his own little world, curious of how his mind worked.

"But what?" I asked waiting for him to finish.

Jacob said nothing, instead his eyes met mine, and for a moment all I saw was Jacob. We remain silent as we stared. It wasn't till I felt Jacob's warm touch against my cheek that I knew what was happening.

Weirded out I backed out of his caress.

"Jake, what are you," I started however he quickly cut me off.

"Shhh, don't ruin it." He whispered near my lips.

I don't know what shocked me more the fact I knew Jacob was going to kiss me or the fact I didn't try to stop him. To make matters worse I found myself panting in anticipation.

**Shit, I want this.**

I froze in my spot as Jacob came closer. I looked straight ahead at the wall in front of me too afraid to meet Jacob's gaze. I felt his warm breath fan out against my skin as he nuzzled my neck; his lips lightly caressed my cold flesh as he spoke.

"Your scent is so intoxicating." He voiced huskily.

I bit my lower lip feeling a moan threatening to escape.

At no objections he slowly made his way towards my face. I felt his hands touch my face, holding me in place as he leaned forward. I gasped as he took a hold of my lower lip into his awaiting mouth. I just started ahead, watching Jacob's closed eyed kiss, not sure how to respond and if I should even respond.

After a minute or two Jacob let go of my now heated lip, opening his eyes, looking uneasy.

"Sorry." He mumbled feeling rejected.

It wasn't till than that I realized just how beautiful Jacob really was. Even when he was saddened he went out of his way to make sure everyone was okay.

I eyed him in silence as he moved a strain out of his face, looking at the bedspread, too ashamed to look at me. Before I could stop myself I crashed my lips on his. Jacob quickly responded slipping his moist tongue into my mouth. I muffled a moan against his mouth loving the heated sensation.

I relished the feel of his soft lips against mine as his hands took their place on my face while mine went to his hair, enjoying the silky texture of it, gripping it in my hands as the kiss became passionate. Jacob's weight soon towered over me, causing me to fall back on the bed. It wasn't till Jacob hover my body, capturing my lips again, that I felt it, he was hard and so was I.

I gasped breaking the kiss. Jacob panted harshly giving me a questioning look when my cell phone suddenly went off. I eagerly answered it; Jacob frowned at this moving off me as he recuperated.

"Hello?" I questioned hoarsely.

"Edward, it's me."

I jumped up from my spot at the sound of my girlfriend's voice.

Jacob looked at me strangely noticing my behavior.

"Bella, what, what's going on?"

Jacob huffed annoyed falling back on the bed clearly frustrated.

"I'm at the airport; can you come pick me up?"

My eyes widened at her statement.

"What are you doing at the airport? You're supposed to be in Florida!" I shouted in shock.

"Victoria hasn't come around since I left, I asked Sam, and I can't stay away any longer, I miss you."

I sighed frustrated at her confession. I felt like shit, I just cheated on my girlfriend and with a guy none the least. I shivered at the thought.

"Please Edward; I'm safer here than in Florida, at least here I have you and Jacob to protect me."

Judging by the looks of annoyance Jacob was giving me I wasn't so sure about her having his protect. He looked ready to take my phone and slam it against the wall. I closed my eyes afraid to see Jacob's face as I answered.

"I'm coming to get you."

With that I clicked my phone off. I could hear Jacob panting.

"How do you expect to do that, were locked in remember?" He voiced irritated.

I silently cursed realizing he was right. He huff, trying to get comfortable against my bed, grabbing a pillow for his head.

"You might as well call her back and tell her you can't do it."

I nodded in agreement, picking up my phone to call her back when Alice's voice suddenly filled the air.

"How's it going boys, did you kiss and make up?" She questioned on the other side of the door.

**Bad choice of words Alice, bad choice of words.**

I winched at her question as Jacob sat up startled.

"Yes, now let us out."

"What's the magic word?" She sung.

I rolled my eyes as I answered.

"Please."

"Okee dokee." She replied unlocked the door.

I sighed in relief; I looked over to Jacob who sat frozen in his spot.

"You are now free to go." I said gesturing to the door.

The funny thing was I don't think he wanted to go and even more so, neither did I.

"Well, I should go get Bella." I stated making my way out without giving Jacob another look, worried if I did I'd find it harder to leave.

* * *

**Note**: I worked hard on this chapter so you better review if you know what's good for you, just kidding, though seriously, review. ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**EPOV**

I swiftly made my way to Bella's room with her suitcase in hand as she followed behind complaining about her boring trip to Florida.

"It was so weird Edward, it's like my mom and I don't have anything in common anymore, we used to be so close, now she likes a stranger."

I sighed putting her heavy suitcase down on the bed.

"Come on, I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

Bella rolled her eyes as she whined.

"All she cares about is her young husband and getting some rays."

She plopped down on her bed sporting her usual little girl; I didn't get my way frown. I used to find it endearing, cute; now, it just showed me Bella's immaturity.

Suddenly Bella's frown vanished from her face and was replaced with a wicked grin.

"Kiss me."

I froze in my spot not sure how to react, I loved Bella, I did, but something about it just felt weird, I didn't feel the rush I usually got when she asked such things. I didn't find the way she was eyeing me as appealing as I once did.

**What's wrong with me?**

Bella started to frown again noticing my lack of movement. Hating to see Bella sad I did as she wanted and brought my lips down to hers. She eagerly responded as usual, wrapping her delicate arms around my neck trying to bring me closer.

Everything she was doing was right, yet it felt so wrong. Bella's scent wasn't driving me crazy like it used to. I did not feel a compelling pull to her; I didn't feel anything at all, except lips pressed to mine. After a couple of minutes into the kiss Bella pulled away with a strange look on her face.

**Fuck, she knows somethings not right.**

"Why do you taste like wet dog?" she asked baffled, scrunching her face up in confusion.

**Jacob.**

My eyes widen in panic as I silently cursed, thinking how stupid I was to not think that Jacob's scent would rub off on me or that Bella wouldn't be able to smell it. Honestly though, I couldn't even smell his awful dog odor anymore, Jacob's scent was replaced with a spicy cinnamon aroma I was now adapted to.

"What?" I answered back noticing Bella was waiting for my reply.

"Now that I think about," She said, catching me off guard as she leaned forward taking in a whiff of my clothes.

"You're covered in wet dog smell. Edward what's going on?" She asked crossing her arms to her chest.

"Nothing Bella, I'm just working on finding Victoria like I promised. I guess Jacob's stench is the price I pay for working closely with him on that." I lied, hoping she bought it.

I didn't want to lie to Bella it wasn't my intention at all, but she caught me off guard with her accusations and I wasn't ready to tell her the truth, honestly, I wasn't sure if she could handle it. Plus, it wasn't fair to Jacob; I wanted to be able to warn him before I told Bella about what happen, so at least he would have insight if Bella went on the attack.

Bella's stern expression immediately softened turning apologetic.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply," She started to explain however I quickly cut her off, feeling guilty.

"No it's okay, you had a crappy trip and all, I'm sure you want to get some rest."

"Wait, you're not staying?" Bella asked disappointed.

"I can't, I have to talk to the others about you being back and what this means for the whole Victoria thing." I lied, yet again.

The truth was I left so fast to go get Bella; Jacob was still in my room when I departed, I wondered if he was still there and if he was, we needed to talk.

"Well, can I come?" Bella asked hopeful, giving me one of her best pleading faces.

"No, I'm mean I think you should stay and spend some time with your dad, he hasn't seen you in a while, I'm sure he misses you." I answered trying my best to sound sincere.

Bella frowned moving her eyes down to the ground.

"Okay."

**For god's sake have some self-esteem, this whole woe is me act is getting old.**

"I'll come back later and see how you're doing." I announced giving her a gentle peck on the cheek before heading on my way.

* * *

I eagerly made my way to the house, sighing in relief when I reached the estate. Once inside I made quick work of the stairs practically running up them.

"What's the rush Edward?" Alice's voice came from downstairs.

"What makes you think I'm in a rush?" I asked stupidly.

Alice gave me her signature smug smile.

"How's Bella, I figured you wouldn't leave her side?"

I scratched my head irritated as she wasted precious time.

"She's fine and I'm going back later, okay nosy."

Alice gave me an annoyed look putting her hands to her waist.

"I'm not nosy; I just see what I see."

I sighed eyeing my room just down the hall.

"Alice, are you done with your interrogation now, I'm losing time here."

Alice arched an eyebrow as her famous smirk returned.

"I thought you weren't in a rush?"

Before I could respond she was gone.

**Freakin know it all sister.**

I frowned as I reached my room noticing Jacob was no longer there. I let out a sigh, falling face down onto the bed. Grabbing one of the pillows Jacob used from earlier, I buried my face into the soft cushion taking in Jacob's sweet smell.

I closed my eyes enjoying the scent left behind when suddenly the sound of the toilet being flushed filled the air.

**That's weird; no one in my family has the need to use a toilet. Why would it just go off?**

"What are you doing?" My eyes popped open at the sound of Jacob's voice.

**He's still here.**

I quickly sat up fixing my messy hair as I answered.

"Nothing."

Once the wild strains were back in their rightful places I looked up to see a shirtless Jacob in the doorway. He gave an amused look though said nothing taking his spot back on the bed.

**Why is he always shirtless?**

Jacob ignored my stares or maybe he just didn't notice them as he moved around on the bed, trying to get comfortable. My eyes fell to his jeans noticing they were hanging dangerously low on his hips, giving me a view of his happy trail.

**Dear god, why do you torture me so?**

"So where's Bella?" Jacob asked bringing his hands behind his head to give it support against the headboard.

I had to shake the thoughts stirring in my head, thoughts of my Jacob dream. I forced my eyes away from his body to meet his gaze. A sly smirk lay on Jacob's face telling me he knew I was checking him out.

**Fucking great!**

"I dropped her off at her house." I announced ignoring Jacob's smirk.

He nodded taking in the information.

"Does she know?" He asked suddenly breaking me from my thoughts.

"Know what?" I asked not really wanting to answer his question.

Jacob rolled his eyes getting annoyed.

"Know that truth about Santa Claus? What do you think I mean? Does she know that I imprinted on you?" He stressed.

I slowly shook my head as I answered.

"No."

Jacob huffed getting off the bed and started to pace the room, venting out his frustrations. I gulp noticing his jeans slid lower during his quick movements showing more of his hip bones and much more of his happy trail.

I gripped the covers around me feeling the venom fill my mouth. It took all my strength not to pounce on him.

"Jacob, could you please pull your pants up and for god sakes put a shirt on." I voiced frustrated.

He suddenly stopped his movements giving me a challenging look.

"Why am I turning you on Edward?"

I tried to give him a hard look though I'm pretty sure my lust showed through as the sly smirk return to his face.

Before I could respond Alice burst through my room.

"Edward, its Bella!"

I quickly shot up from my spot high on alert.

"What about Bella?"

Alice gave a grave look as she continued.

"Edward it's not good, I had a vision, there was blood everywhere and she looked pale as a ghost. I think Victoria is coming back for her."

Before she could say anymore I found myself running fast out the door, Jacob soon caught up grabbing my arm holding me back.

"I have to make sure she is okay." I said sounding apologetic.

"I'm going with you." Jacob announced shocking me a little.

I gave him a questioning look as he stated.

"She's my friend Edward."

I nodded in agreement as I started to run again though slowing down my pace somewhat so Jacob could keep up. It wasn't till we got to Bella's yard that I noticed the front door was kicked in.

**Oh god, please don't say we're too late.**

I ran faster leaving Jacob behind as my adrenaline started to accelerate. Charlie's police car was gone letting me know he was at work.

**Shit, Bella was all alone, defenseless when Victoria came. I left her.**

I quickly made my way inside scanning my surroundings. It looked like a hurricane hit, chairs were toss on the floor, books were thrown all over the room and the tv was kicked in.

"Bella!" I shouted as I ran up the stairs to her room, I gasped in horror at the sight before me.

Bella's lifeless body lay on the blood soaked carpet.

I let out a silent cry rushing to her side. I could hear Jacob's loud footsteps as he rushed into the room after me.

"Oh god, Bella." he spoke through a cracked voice, leaning his forehead against the door frame as he wept for his friend.

I cradled Bella's lifeless body in a tight embrace, not caring about the blood that was staining my clothes, rocking her back and forth on the floor, letting out a couple of dry tears at the great lost I suffered.

"Bella, it's all my fault, I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

* * *

**Note**: Please review! Yes, Bella is really dead, no; she is not going to become a vampire. ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**Note**: I was shocked with all the positive reviews I got. I was expecting some negative remarks toward Bella's death. I guess none of my readers are Bella fans, lol! That makes it easier on me; I was worried the last chapter would be the death of this story. Thank you again for all the great comments and now on with the story!

* * *

**JPOV**

With a blank face, Edward walked away covered in Bella's blood. Not only was the sight disturbing, the smell was sickening; though I don't think Edward noticed or even cared. I mean, he just lost his longtime girlfriend.

**How do you deal with something that?**

I wanted to be there for him but I knew he needed his space. As much as it hurt not to be able to hold him as my own and rock him back and forth like he had done with Bella's lifeless body, I wanted to respect him and give him all the time he needed.

I watched as Edward's form walked further and further away out into the distance, until he was completely out of view.

It wasn't long till the pack came to investigate what happen.

"Jacob, are you okay?" Sam asked placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I really didn't know how to feel. I just lost my best friend and possibly my imprint in one moment.

"I think I'm gonna go home and clear my head."

Sam shook his head in understanding.

"I think that is best, don't worry about Charlie, I'll inform him."

**Oh god, Charlie. **

**I can only imagine what this will do to him, his only daughter dead because Edward and I were too busy thinking with our dicks instead of our heads. He's going to hate me now.**

**Oh well, I guess it goes with the territory.**

**

* * *

**

I headed inside the house shocked to see my dad still up at this hour.

"Son, what's wrong?" He asked concerned, seeing my tough exterior crumble before his very eyes.

"It's Bella, she's dead."

I felt the wet tears falling down my cheeks before I could stop them. I hated being weak, it was usually frown a pond in our way of life. We were supposed to be the strong, tough, brave ones, willing to fight for our brothers, not fall apart at the seams.

I gasped in shock as I felt my dad's arms encircle me.

"It's okay to cry for your loss Jacob; you have nothing to be ashamed of."

I didn't want to cry, I tried not to cry but it was inevitable, with my dad's soothing words and loving embrace I felt the sobs come out. I cried like I never cried before, all my frustrations over the years and frustrations over Edward along with Bella demise were coming out full blast. I probably looked like a girl, but I didn't care. This was the first time I didn't feel pressured to hold up to a certain image. I could finally let go and be myself. The real Jacob, wimp and all, and it felt great.

* * *

Today was the day of Bella funeral I'm not gonna lie I was nervous as hell, worried to see Charlie and what state he could possibly be in and worried to see Edward as well as worried he might not even show up at all.

"Come on Jacob, were going to be late." my father voiced from the doorway, all ready to go in his black suit.

I sighed in front of the mirror working on my tie, having a hard time getting it straight.

"Give me a minute." I stressed, roughly taking my tie off, starting over again.

"It looks like it's going to rain." my father said glancing out my bedroom window.

"It goes with the day." I replied finally getting my tie the way I wanted, grabbing my jacket off the bed sliding it on.

"Alright, let's get this over with." I voiced pushing my dad out the door.

"So, did you talk to Charlie yet?" I asked nervously as I rolled my dad towards the car.

"No, I'm sure his mess though."

I shook my head in agreement helping him into the car, before taking my spot in the passenger seat.

"You think the Cullen's will be there?" My father asked trying to remain civil though I could hear the annoyance in his voice.

I sighed deeply not really wanting to answer.

"I'm really not sure dad." I said calmly turning my attention towards the scenery outside, noticing it was starting to sprinkle.

"Wasn't that one Cullen dating Bella, Edwin or something?"

I closed my eyes wishing I was somewhere else.

"Edward." I whispered.

"What?"

I opened my eyes facing my confused father as he pulled into the funeral home.

"Edward, his name is Edward."

"There's Charlie, I'm going to go pay my respects, you coming?" My father asked getting settled in his wheelchair.

"You go ahead, I'll meet you." I retorted not ready to face anyone yet.

My dad nodded in understanding.

"Take your time." He said before wheeling his way over.

I took a short stroll around the land before bringing myself to meet my father, Charlie and the rest of the guest around Bella's casket. As the pastor began his speech about death, I scanned the crowd's seeing a couple familiar faces, Bella's mother and younger husband were there along with Bella's school friends. Carlisle was even there with his wife Esme. I was shocked the rest of the Cullen's weren't there but then again they probably thought it was for the best. It wasn't often the tribe and the Cullen's hung out together willingly, they were probably worried a fight might start.

I frowned not seeing Edward, though seeing how distraught Charlie was I could only imagine how Edward was. It wasn't till the pastor brought Charlie to the front to speak that I lost it. I couldn't take all the crying and sad faces that were all around me I had to escape.

I silently made my way through the woods, loosening my tie which now felt like it was suffocating me. Realizing Edward's secret spot wasn't far from here I quickly made my way through the wildness only to stop in my tracks noticing someone else was already there. I gasped as I saw it was Edward, all dressed up, wearing a nice black suit, his clothing telling me it was his intention to go to the funeral but he probably chicken out at the last minute.

"What are you doing here?" he voiced angrily taking me off guard.

"Bella's funeral is today, or have you forgotten?" I retorted not understanding his sudden anger with me.

"This is all your fault, you imprinted now she's dead." He responded getting up from his spot.

"My fault, you're the one that brought her into your vampire world making her vulnerable to getting hurt, and look what happened!" I exclaimed clenching my fist, feeling my blood start to boil.

Edward stormed over with hate in his eyes grabbing a fistful of my shirt. I wanted to laugh at his weak attempts to act big and tough, in his current state he was anything but.

"What, you going to hit me?" I snapped not believing how he was acting.

One minute Edward was in my face glaring, and the next, his lips were crashed against mine in a passionate kiss. I froze in my spot not sure how to act, if I should be happy or scared at his reaction.

After Edward got his fill he backed away enough for me to see his face. His hard facade was now gone, a look of lust and hurt replacing it, confusing me to no end. Before I could ask how he was feeling Edward shocked me pulling me into a tight embrace. I weakly wrapped my arms around him not sure if he would accept my touch or fight back. I could feel his cool pants as he whispered against my neck.

"I miss her."

I could hear the hurt in his voice. It killed me to see Edward so broken. I tighten my hold against his back as I replied.

"I miss her too."

We remain silent holding each other, with just the sounds of our pants and quiet sobs. I closed my eyes enjoying the feel of Edward's embrace when he suddenly broke it running away, leaving me alone in my spot.

* * *

**EPOV**

I was a mess after Bella died I cried dry tears for Bella, masturbated over Jacobs' hard body and then cried some more for the guilt that followed. No one knew what I was going through; there was no one to talk too. I know Jacob wanted me to reach out to him tell him what I truly felt but I was afraid I couldn't do that without having another desired thought about him.

**How do I feel Jacob? **

**I feel hard, over you. Yeah that wouldn't work to well.**

The only solution was to stay away from Jacob, every time I got close to him I felt horny and out of control, totally out of character for me, this imprint thing was going to kill me. It was like the moment Jacob kissed me a gate had been lifted and now all my horny teenage tendencies where coming out full blast. I wasn't used to this at all. I didn't know how to control my emotions anymore and that was a scary thought.

I paced my room in my now wrinkled suit pulling at my hair at the mess I made. Bella was dead and it was all my fault.

"Edward, calm down, I'm sure Charlie will forgive you." Alice chipped in trying to ease my stress, though her words did little to comfort me.

"You don't understand, none of you do."

"Edward."

"Bella is dead and all I can think about is kissing Jacob again. I should be rioting in hell."

Alice sighed before adding.

"Maybe so, but does that mean Jacob has to suffer too?"

I cringed at the thought but Alice was right. I hated the position I was in, responsible for Bella's death and now responsible for Jacob well-being.

* * *

I fought with myself back and forth over what to do, finding myself heading back to the Black's house. It wasn't till I reached my destination that I realized how late it was. The sky was now pitch black with just the shine of the house's spotlight lighting the entrance. I gently knocked on the door hoping Jacob was still up.

I wasn't disappointed as Jacob's scruffy self answered the door, wearing a tank top and pair of pajama bottoms. He remained quiet, though the look on his face told me there was a lot he felt like saying.

"Sorry for running out of you."

Jacob shrugged looking worn out, almost lifeless.

"I'm used to it by now." he said looking as if he was ready to pass out any minute.

I frowned at his current state but said nothing just happy when he opened the door for me to enter.

I followed him silently to his room noticing all the lights were off, telling me his father was asleep. I stood in the doorway feeling awkward as Jacob got onto his bed grabbing a pillow for his head.

"I don't know why you're here, and honestly, I don't want to know, I'm tired and I don't want to fight anymore."

I took a step into the room as Jacob shut his eyes.

"I don't want to fight with you Jacob." I whispered gently taking a spot on his bed.

"Then why are you here?" he mumbled.

"I'm not sure; I guess I want to start over, if you'll let me."

Jacob shrugged in his sleep.

"It's not like I have a choice in the matter, your my imprint, I have to respect your wishes.

"Well, I want you to be okay with it too Jacob."

Jacob moved around on the bed trying to get comfortable.

"Fine, truths, whatever. I just need some sleep so could you please shut up now?"

I frown at his annoyance but shook my head in acceptance.

"Okay, I guess I'll go and let you sleep."

Jacob eyes suddenly popped open at my words of departure. Before I could slide off the bed he grabbed my arm halting all my moments.

"Stay."

I eyed him unsure as he continued with his request.

"I can't sleep without you near."

I frown at his confession realizing Jacob's lifeless presence was because of me.

"You can watch tv if you want, I don't care."

I nodded my head in approval before taking my spot back on his bed. Jacob eyes immediately closed as he let out a content sigh.

I laid back on Jacob's bed watching movie after movie basking in Jacob's warmth as he curled up against my body, making me smile down at his sleeping form next to me. I found myself snuggling up against him before bringing my eyes back to the screen in front of me. I flip through the channels till I found something good; I couldn't help but let out a light chuckle as I notice The Birdcage was on.

Jacob stirred in his sleep at the noise causing me to halt all movements feeling him lay his head on my chest before going back into his slumber. I sighed contently running a hand through his short, jet back, silky hair. Finding watching Jacob sleep more entertaining than what was on tv.

* * *

**Note**: Review, you know you want to! ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**EPOV**

I watched as Jacob shifted in his bed waiting for him to wake up. Though it was calming to watch him sleep I was starting to get sick of all the silence. I waited anxiously for him to fully awaken, eager to hear his voice again, to have someone to talk to. The sun peaked through his bedroom window grabbing my attention, enjoying the warmth the rays gave me. I closed my eyes feeling the warmth of the sun along with Jacob's own overheated skin override my senses.

Suddenly I felt something hard hit my leg. I gulped realizing Jacob had a boner. I froze in my spot as Jacob's sleepy form started to rub his hard shaft against me, making my own dick come alive with excitement. A whimper left Jacob's lips at his actions.

I watched closely as one of his hands went to rest on the top of his pajama bottoms. I panted in anticipation as his hand slowly slid pass the thin material of his bottoms, about to grab himself when suddenly his hand movements stopped and his eyes pop open, remembering he wasn't alone.

I gulped as his tired eyes met mine.

"Good sleep?"

Jacob let out a frustrated groan before removing his hand from his pants, blushing. I frown a little when he moved away from me, missing his bodies contact but then again it was the smart thing to do, he was aroused and I was pretty turned on myself just from watching him.

"What time is it?" Jacob asked groggily as he yawned, stretching his worn-out muscles.

"Ah, ten o clock." I answered mesmerize by Jacob's movements, as he finished up stretching his built body, giving me a good view of his hard body's outline, as his muscles pressed against his shirt.

"Huh, I'm surprised my dad hasn't,"

Jacob's loud thoughts were soon interrupted by the door opening. His eyes widen in panic as I swiftly made my way off the bed, hiding on the other side, lying on the ground.

The door opened widely to reveal a wheelchair at least that's all I could see from my view down by the floor.

"Dad!" Jacob yelled in surprise.

"Jacob, nice to see you're awake, were you planning on joining the rest of us any time soon?" He voiced somewhat irritated.

"Yeah, of course, I just need to shower first."

There was a moment of silence before Billy shut the door giving Jacob his privacy.

I could hear Jacob let out a deep breath in a sign of relief as I came out of hiding.

"I'll let you get ready; I should be heading back myself anyways." I confessed.

Jacob frowned a little but nodded in agreement. I walked over to say goodbye but stopped in my tracks remembering we were both still aroused and went with a small wave instead heading out the bedroom window.

* * *

**JPOV **

"Good morning everyone!" I greeted happily, now all showered and clean.

I watched amused as everyone stopped what they were doing, with their mouths hung open at my presence. Emily's was holding a spatula frozen in midair as her pan sizzled with bacon.

Seth was the first to speak coming over to me with a goofy look on his face.

Hey Jacob, you're up! He exclaimed enthusiastically, grabbing my hand pulling me over to join him and the rest of the gang over by the table full of food.

I chuckled at Seth's excitement.

"Hey buddy!" I replied Ruffling up his hair before taking a seat myself.

Sam eyed me strangely, taken back by my sudden cheerfulness.

"You alright there Jacob?"

The smell of pancakes and bacon filled the air.

"Yeah, great, mmm, something smells good." I expressed rubbing my stomach in expectation.

After regaining her composure Emily quickly fixed me a plate.

"Well, I have to say you do look quite well today." My father chipped in as everyone began to stuff their faces with food.

I shrugged as I swallowed a piece of bacon before speaking.

"Why wouldn't I be in a good mood, it's a beautiful day."

The pack shared a couple of curious and confused looks with each other though no one said anything as we continued to eat our breakfast.

"Glad to hear that Jacob, I actually have some great news for you."

I waited eagerly for my father to continued thinking nothing could ruin the high I was on.

"You remember Claire, the little girl who used to live around here that you used to have a crush on before Bell,"

My father stopped himself short noticing the frown that now covered my face at the mention of Bella.

"Well, Claire is down visiting and said she would love to see you again, so I invited her to the family get together tonight."

My eyes widened at my dad's statement.

"You, what?" I exclaimed standing up from my spot.

My father frowned seeing my lack of enthusiasm on the subject.

"I thought you would be happy, you guys used to be pretty close, if I remember correctly she was your first kiss, wasn't she?"

"Dad!" I shouted embarrassed as well as frustrated.

Sam could see the worry on my face.

"Maybe this isn't the best time Billy, I mean, he did just lose his friend." He chipped in.

My dad looked around the table annoyed no one was backing him up.

"Nonsense, I already invited her; it would be rude to all of a sudden say she couldn't come; besides she's practically family."

I let out a heavy sigh knowing no one was going to be able to argue with my father. I was stuck in a hard place. I could either tell my father that I imprinted on our enemy, or grin and bear one night with this girl with my family by my side.

**How bad could it be?**

"Alright, I'll see Claire." I announced to the group, surprise the words actually left my mouth, judging by the stun stares I was getting they were just as shocked as I was. The only one oblivious was my father who smiled widely at my statement.

"Great, I'll tell Claire, she'll be so thrilled."

I plastered a fake smile on my face not wanting my dad to know anything was wrong. I just hoped Edward didn't find out and get the wrong idea.

**It started off as such a great day what happened?**

**

* * *

**

**Note:** Hope you guys like it, I've been sick this week and it's been hard finding motivation to carry on. REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 16

**JPOV**

As soon as I agreed to see Claire at the family gathering I started to regret it. My dad wouldn't stop talking about it all day, as if it was the best news he ever heard. I knew my dad's expectations were high. He always wanted me to date a girl from the same background, you know another Quileute.

He was going to be sadly disappointed because that was not going to happen. I couldn't really blame my father though, he didn't even know I imprinted, for all he knew I was still sad and gaga over Bella. He probably thought he was helping.

"Hurry up Jacob; you don't want to keep Claire waiting!" My dad called out as I worked on the last button of my shirt.

I let out a heavy sigh as I looked myself over in the mirror. It's not that I didn't want to see Claire; in fact a part of me was excited to see her again. The last time I saw her she was twelve and I was thirteen. It's been three years since I last seen her, I was curious what had happen in her life while we were apart, a lot can happen in three years.

I was also a little nervous for a couple reasons; Claire was a big part of my life. She was my Bella before Bella came into the picture. I liked her fondly and liked the fact everyone approved of our mutual attraction. It was easier knowing the tribe was happy we cared for each other, but at the same time it sadden me that they weren't as happy and accepting of my imprint.

Sure, they keep their mouths shut when they found out I imprinted on Edward, for the most part anyways, but it wasn't the same as the acceptance they had over Claire and that hurt. That's why I was so reluctant to tell my dad that I imprinted, I didn't want to see that disappointment wash over his face or worst, anger. I knew I had to tell him one day but I wasn't ready yet.

Another reason I was nervous about the get together was because of Edward. I was worried he might find out and get upset. I'm sure it wouldn't be hard with a future telling sister and his gift of reading minds. However as much as I didn't want him to find out, I didn't want my father to find out even more. Something told me my dad wouldn't be as understanding as Edward would be.

As I looked for my shoes I found myself thinking back to the memory of the kiss I shared with Claire those many years ago. It was both our first kiss and oddly enough it was at a family get together. We were sitting at a bon fire on the beach. Everyone was laughing and talking about past hang outs, having a good old time. I heard of boys experiencing their first kiss around my age and was curious how it worked and what it felt like. Claire seemed just as eager to know. So when no one was looking we snuck off down the beach in the dark of the night, with just the moon shinning down giving us light.

We made sure we were a clear distance from the pack so no one would see or give us a hard time. I gulped nervously as I realized what we were about to do. Even in the moonlight I could see the light blush on Claire's face as we moved closer. I brought my shaky hands to her face closing the distance between our mouths. As our lips met I let out a breath of air I didn't know I had been holding.

Claire sighed in the kiss wrapping her arms around my neck, as the lip lock deepen. It was a weird feeling, I felt wetness on my lips, felt the softness of her mouth on mine, but that was it, there was nothing behind the kiss, at least not from my side. That's when I knew my infatuation with Claire was strictly based off everyone's approval. I had no true feelings for Claire in that way.

Once I had my fill I slowly backed out of Claire's embrace. She smiled sweetly at me as I grabbed her hand, silently leading the way back to the others. Though I didn't feel a connection with Claire like I once hoped, I was glad I was able to experience my first kiss with her. I felt proud that I was growing up, slowly becoming a man. I couldn't help the smile that spread to my face at the thought. The others of course knew what had happen; it wasn't hard to tell as Claire was plastered to my side, holding my hand in hers with a smile splashed on both our faces, though for different reasons.

It was the next day Claire told me she was moving away, her father had a job opportunity out of town and they had to leave in order for him to take it. Claire cried on my shoulder telling me how she didn't want to leave the town, how she didn't want to leave me. I felt bad that I didn't feel the same. I loved Claire as a friend and would miss her dearly but that was it. I didn't want to hurt her more than she already was, so I let her continue to cry on my shoulder while I rubbed her back trying to give her some confront, before her dad yelled out that it was time to go.

"Jake, you ready yet?" My dad voiced from my doorway causing me to break from my thoughts.

"Yeah." I said once I had my shoes on making my way out my room.

"Oh, I almost forgot the camera; I want to get a picture of you two."

I tried not to roll my eyes as my dad's excitement as he wheeled himself down the hall in search of a camera.

I slowly made my way to the living room about to sit down when there was a knock at the door.

"Jacob, can you get that!" My father shouted from the hallway.

I let out a heavy sigh as I headed over, thinking it was probably someone from the pack going to complain at us for running late. I quickly prepared myself for yelling before I opened the door. My eyes widen at the sight before me.

There on the other side stood Edward. Though he didn't look upset at all, in fact he looked clueless.

"You look nice." He said giving my outfit a once over, before meeting my eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned once I found my voice, feeling somewhat trapped, with my father just down the hall and Edward knowing nothing about the events to come.

I could see disaster all over this.

Edward frowned slightly as he answered.

"I figure we could hang out, are you going somewhere?" He asked realizing I was more dressed up than usual, in fact, I never dressed up.

I could see him silently adding things up in his head.

"Ah." I replied not sure what to say.

Before I could explain myself Seth came out with a childish grin on his face.

"Jacob's got a date." He answered, standing by my side.

I cringed at his words hoping Edward didn't take him seriously, though judging by the looks I was receiving, he did. Edward arched an eyebrow as he questioned.

"Date?"

"K-i-s-s-i-n-g." Seth sang in his spot, making matters worse.

I turned to Seth annoyed.

"Don't you have somewhere you need to be, like bed?" I snapped, letting him know I was pissed off.

He pouted seeing no one was laughing at his child's play.

"Fine." He whined, stomping his feet loudly upset he couldn't go, as he made his way back to his room.

Seth was the youngest and because of that my father gave him a curfew. Unfortunately for him, he could not go to the late night gathers till he was older and he hated being left out of the group.

Once Seth was clear of view I turned my attention back to Edward who was waiting for my reply.

"It's not a date, it's a family gathering." I corrected trying to ease his worries.

Edward eyed me suspiciously as if he was still doubtful.

"How come I haven't heard about this and who is this Claire?" He asked folding his arms to his chest.

"How the hell do you know about her?" I asked amazed Edward knew her name.

He tapped the side of his head with one of his fingers.

"I heard Seth's thoughts."

I mumbled a curse under my breath.

**I'm going to kill Seth.**

"You might have learned to block me out but he hasn't." Edward finished.

I sighed stressed as I spoke.

"She no one, okay, a childhood friend, no one to worry about." I answered trying to fix Seth's undoing.

"Really?" Edward questioned as if he didn't believe me.

"You're kidding right, I imprinted on you, you can't fight that, I thought we went over this already." I voiced irritated how untrusting and protective Edward was being.

I remember when Edward used to be overprotective of Bella to the point where he wouldn't let me see her. His protective clingy ways bothered me than and they still bothered me. When was he going to learn you have to trust people, which without trust there is no love?

**Wait, I don't love Edward, do I?**

**How could I? I just imprinted and he's been nothing but a pain in the ass the whole time, well till recently.**

"Jacob, who's at the door?" My father voiced down the hall, making me panic.

"No one." I replied quickly hearing his wheelchair coming closer.

"I you got to go." I stressed hoping Edward would understand.

He re crossed his arms, standing firmly in his spot. I looked back seeing my father's wheelchair start to come into view.

"Edward I'm serious." I pleaded with big eyes.

"Promise you won't kiss her." He commanded.

"What?"

**You seriously cannot be that stubborn?**

As my father's wheelchair squeaked nearer I broke.

"Ok, ok, I promise, goodbye." I voiced trying to close the door however Edward stopped me, holding it open with his hand.

I gave him a questioning look as he continued.

"I expect you to be back at a decent hour, I'll be waiting."

I quickly answered.

"Yeah, yeah." Slamming the door just as my father rolled into the living room.

"Jacob what was that?"

I turned around to face my approaching father.

"Huh, noting."

I cringed as my dad opened the door himself praying Edward was out of view.

"Huh." He voiced.

At no sounds of anger from my father I opened my eyes taking a look myself. I sighed in relief seeing a dark empty entrance way.

"Okay dad let's get this show on the road." I spoke leading the way out.

* * *

**Note**: Sorry it took so long to update I been getting over my cold and plus I had to help a fellow writer with her own story. Review please! ;)


	17. Chapter 17

**Note**: Okay, so I know a lot of people are going to be busy on Halloween including me, I always carve the pumpkin. Anyways, I figured I would work on the next chapter of Enemies No More a little earlier, just to make sure I get it done on time.

* * *

**JPOV**

By the time my father and I reached the beach it wasn't hard to see we were among the last to arrive, with the huge crowds of Quileutes that covered the sand, sitting around a huge bonfire in the dark of the night. I was amazed at how many of them actually showed up; there must have been fifty or so, all ranging in different ages. Some looking old enough to be great grandfathers while others, looked as young as I was when I first started going to these family meetings.

I was on pins and needles, anxious as hell to see Claire again as well as wanting to get this social gathering over and done with as soon as possible.

Edward's protective ways didn't help matters much either, I knew our little talk wasn't over; he was too stubborn for that.

I wasn't sure what I was looking least forward to, hanging out with Claire after all these years knowing she had feelings for me before she left or dealing with Edward's issues of trust.

It wasn't long after my father and I made our way to the talkative bunch that a girl caught my eye. Her facial features looked rather familiar. She was sitting to the left of Sam and Emily, her face glowing in light of the fire, giving me a good look at her appearance. She looked to be around my age, had freckled cheeks, long dark brown hair as well as brown eyes.

A smile spread to her face as she noticed my presence.

"Jacob!" She called out excitedly waving me over.

I grinned back happily to see a friendly face, one that I haven't seen in a long time.

Claire certainly grew up into a cute girl over the past few years but she was no Bella and definitely no Edward.

At Claire's gesture, I made my way over to my old time pal pulling her into a quick hug, before taking a spot next to her on the log as Sam began his speech.

"Thank you all for coming and welcome, it is not often we get the honor to be around our ancestors, the very first people that defended our land and ways of life. I just want to share my love and support to our elders for all the hard work and progress you have made for us, and as for our younger crowd, may you find your way and be as brave and willing as our ancestors once were in fighting for our rights. Thanks again and enjoy!"

I watched as everyone cheered and praised Sam for his sentimental words before breaking off into their own little conversations.

Claire cleared her voice reminding me that she was still there. I turned to face her, seeing her smile never wavered.

"So Jacob, what's new with you?" She asked looking honestly interested, moving her body towards mine so that she could hear better over the massive conversations that were going on around us.

"Well, a lot actually." I laughed nervously as Claire remained silently waiting for me to explain.

I scratched my head feeling her eyes on me, eager to know what I've been up to.

"I, uh, I imprinted." I whispered not sure how she would take the news.

"Oh." Claire replied moving her body back somewhat, leaving a space between our knees.

I could see some of the excitement leave her eyes at my statement.

"So, are they here, your imprint I mean?" She asked scanning the folks around us.

"No, ah, they can't really come out in the open around here."

Claire gave me a confused look as I went on explaining.

"My imprint and my family don't get along much and my father doesn't even know I imprinted."

Claire's eyes widen in shock at my confession.

"Wow, sorry to hear that." She said placing a hand on my knee.

Although I knew it was meant to be comforting I couldn't help but tense up under her touch. Claire noticed my stiff posture, frowning slightly before removing her hand. I let out a breath in relief once my knee was free again.

"What about you, anything new?" I asked trying to get rid of the awkwardness that lay between us.

"Besides missing my best friend? No, not much, not as much as what's been happening to you anyways."

* * *

Claire and I talked for what seemed like hours before my father made his way over to us, saying he was ready to call it a night. Although I was happy to see my childhood friend again I couldn't wait to head home and see what was waiting for me. I gave Claire one last goodbye hug promising to stay in touch before I headed off home with my dad.

* * *

After saying a quick goodnight to my father I headed to my room.

"You're late." Edward lectured from the bed with an annoyed look on his face.

The excitement I once felt causing me to rush home and see Edward was now gone. It didn't take much for him to kill the mood.

"I didn't know I had a curfew." I snapped back as I started to unbutton my shirt.

Edward's eyes widen at my actions looking somewhat startled.

"What are you doing?" He questioned from his spot.

I couldn't understand what Edward was so freaked about; it wasn't like he never saw me shirtless before.

"Changing, you might like wearing dressed up clothes but I don't." I replied in irritation just wanting to be back in my usual attire.

In a flash Edward was in front of me halting my hand movements on my shirt. I gave him a questioning look as he spoke.

"Let me." He demanded, silently pleading with his eyes.

I shrugged calmly just wanting to change, not caring if it was mine or his hands that did it.

Edward's long fingers worked painfully slow on the buttons of my shirt, by the time my top was off and lying on the floor we were both panting heavily.

**How does he make a simple every day thing such as changing become so erotic?**

I gasped from Edward touch as he ran his cold fingers over my bare chest, tracing every ridge before slowly making his way to the front of my pants. His fingers soon went to work on my belt unbuckling it and adding it to the floor next to my shirt.

Edward gulp noticing the bulge in my pants, I was hard. His eyes met mine in lust kissing me heatedly. I returned his want, kissing him back with just as much desire as he moved his body into me making me feel his own excitement. I gasped in surprise breaking away from the kiss; Edward used my shock to his advantage and moved his lips to my neck lightly biting and then licking a small area. I shivered as I felt his teeth gently graze my heated skin.

"Edward I think we should stop." I replied knowing we were moving rather quickly.

I didn't want either of us to regret anything we did later on. He slowly backed away, giving us room.

"I'll let you change." He said, cautiously going out the bedroom window to give me some privacy.

I went to my dresser trying to calm my shaky hands and racing heart as I searched for some pj's.

Once changed and somewhat calmer I got under the covers with semi hard on.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later a cold breeze entered my room and Edward was back by my side on the bed looking down playing nervously with his hands.

"So, what happen?" He asked timidly.

I scrunched my face up in confusion not sure what he was talking about.

"With Claire?" I asked.

Edward silently nodded from his spot not bothering to look up.

"Nothing." I answered seeing his concern.

Suddenly a sweet smile spread across Edward's face. I couldn't help but smile as well. It felt good to be able to make him smile, it didn't happen often. I took his brief happiness to my advantage and scooted over, cuddling up against his chest before wishing him a good night closing my eyes to sleep.

* * *

**Note:** Happy Early Halloween everyone and don't forget to review! ;)


	18. Chapter 18

**Note:** Sorry for the wait, I've been busy not to mention had a small case of writer's block. Hopefully you all will be happy with what I came up with. I never made a story longer than 18 chapters before and I am crossing that line with this story. I am going to try to prolong this story as much as possible seeing how popular it has become but don't expect 30 chapters, I doubt this story will last even 25 chapters but we'll see what happens. ;)

* * *

**JPOV**

I woke up to the feel of the cold night air washing over my body. I shivered bringing the covers over my bare chest trying to find warmth. I froze mid-way as a thought occurred to me, I didn't leave the window open and Edward closed it behind him when he came back last night. Panic hit me immediately. My eyes popped open trying to scan my room over only to find blackness.

I waited for my eyes to adjust to the lack of light, turning in the bed looking for Edward. Just as I assumed, he was gone. I shivered again as another cold breeze hit my body; bringing my attention towards the window to see indeed it had been left open.

"He's out hunting." A female voice said out of nowhere.

I jumped in my spot surprised I was not alone. I went on the hunt myself looking to find a body for the voice, finding nothing but darkness. Squinting my eyes, I tried hard to make something, anything out from my spot.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" I demanded in a whisper, knowing others were sleeping.

I tried to stay strong but I couldn't help but feel vulnerable in the position I was in. My intruder caught me at the worst time or was it the best? I was sluggish with sleep, it was dark so I couldn't see them if they did try anything and I was in human form, breakable if they were indeed an enemy of mine. They had the upper hand that was for sure.

I could hear the wooden floor in my room creak under my prowler's feet as they moved closer. I waited anxiously to make out their appearance as they drew nearer. It came to me in bits and pieces. First was the female's eyes, they were hard, dark red eyes, full of hate and blood. I gulped realizing that this female was a vampire and not just any vampire but one that fed on human blood. She could have just very well have been here to kill me. Next, that came into view was her hair, it was fire red and curly all around.

It was at that very moment, it all became clear to me. I didn't have to see anymore to know who this killer was but she humored me anyways, bringing herself out of the shadows and in clear view, wearing a sickening smile on her face.

Suddenly that all too familiar vampire stench hit my nose, I cough at the strong aroma wondering briefly why I did not smell it before. The only thing that I could come up with was that Edward's smell was still very much in my room and imprinting on him had a much stronger effect on me that I original thought.

Putting those thoughts aside I realized the seriousness of the situation I was in. I moved quickly trying to get off my bed so I could phase but Victoria was by my bedside in a flash pushing me firmly back on it. I hissed at the feel of her frozen hand on my bare chest. It felt like solid ice, pressing against me.

"Please, don't get up on my account." She spoke looking quite amused at the power she had over me in my human form.

Once she knew I would stay put she removed her hand from my chest, backing away slightly. I sighed in relief rubbing my bruised chest as she started to talk again.

"I came back here to see the damage I caused, I came to see a broken Edward, possibly dead over his precious Bella and what do I find, a happily recuperated Edward and in love with another, and not just any one, a freakin wolf of god's sake." She stated cracking up towards the end, at the very thought.

I clinched my hands in a fist wanting to hit her, sock her good, finding it hard to control my anger.

Victoria turned to face me the amusement she had seconds ago was now gone from her face, showing her annoyance and anger on the subject.

"You have put a damper on my plans, I just wanted to see his heart break, and I wanted him to feel the way I felt when he took James from me." She was quiet for a moment, looking down at the ground, lost in her sad memories.

I took this time to plan my escape, I eyed the baseball bat I had resting next to the nightstand thinking if I distracted her enough I could give her a good blow to the head and phase before she had time to think straight.

"He did, when Bella died." I declared, remembering the moment well.

Victoria glared at me as she took in my words.

"He doesn't look hurt, in fact, he looks quite happy thanks to you budding in and ruining my prefect plan." She protested from across the room.

Victoria turned her back to me deep in thought. I used her own distraction to my advantage slowly sliding my covered hand over, inch by inch, scooting closer to the destine object.

"He left you a note." She blurted out causing me to freeze in my spot.

I quickly withdrawal my hand as she suddenly turn back to me, the sickening smirk from earlier returned to her face as she noticed my shock.

I watched on edge as she brought out a sheet of paper to my view. Curious what Edward could have wrote. I could see the neatly scripted handwriting from my spot, confirming it was indeed his writing. Victoria cleared her voice before she began to read the note in a mocking voice.

"Dear Jacob, although I love watching you wake up in the morning, nature called. Meet me at our secret spot at sunset. Your Edward."

A look of disgust grazed her face as she ended it, ripping it to pieces and letting it fall to the floor like confetti.

I couldn't help but blush at Edward's words, even in writing Edward had a way of getting to me.

"Look at you, you're basically a girl." Victoria remarked coming closer.

I let out a growl feeling the anger brew inside. It was now or never. I moved fast grabbing the bat from its sitting place and made quick work swinging at her full force. However, Victoria's senses were much more sensitive than mine; she knew I was going to try something before I even had the bat in the air. Her hand was quick to grab the bat before it even came in contact with her head.

"Ah-uh, no you don't." she teased holding out a finger at me as if she was correcting a little boy that misbehaved.

"That wasn't a very smart move there mutt knowing what I'm capable of." She warned.

I huffed letting go of the bat knowing I was no match for her.

"Good boy, you're lucky I don't go for the easy kill or else you would be dead already." She lectured.

I rolled my eyes at her huge ego as she continued her little speech.

"I have bigger plans for you. You are going to break up with Edward." She announced proudly causing me to gasp in shock.

"From what I hear imprinting has a strong hold on people, the rejection of an imprinter would take a toll on Edward."

I struggled to grasp her idea.

"It would never work, imprinting is stronger than you think and Edward wouldn't accept me breaking up with him now all of a sudden." I argued letting my anger be known.

Victoria's smile grew.

"I know; that's why you're going to make Edward believe you don't want him."

I shook my head in disbelief as she went on discussing her evil plans.

"You're going to break his heart, because if you don't, I will. You can do this the easy way or the hard way."

I couldn't believe what was happening with my life, just when it all seemed to be coming together disasters strikes.

I winced feeling her hand grab my chin, bringing me back to reality. My eyes meet hers as I began to protest.

"I can't live without him; he's a part of me now. I'll die without him."

Victoria let go of my chin, shrugging her shoulders without a care.

"Nobody said love was fair. Besides, if I find out you didn't follow through with my plans I will kill Edward and your family, are we clear?"

I wanted to murder her right there on the spot. However I knew my efforts would be in vain because she was so much stronger and faster than me now that I was in my human form. She could snap me like a twig in two seconds if she wanted too. Not to mention if I overreacted someone could wake up and there could be chaos. I took a long shaky breath before I answered.

"Yes."

Victoria gave me a quick look over before speaking again.

"I'll be watching." She retorted and with a blink of an eye she was gone, leaving me alone in my thoughts.

I felt sick to my stomach; I felt like I sold my soul to the devil herself. I was stuck in a hard place and there was no way out. I was going to have to break up with the one man I was meant to be with.

**How do you break up with your soul mate?**

**How do you choose between blood and fate?**

**How do you live knowing the decision you make will cost someone their life?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Note:** Before I get into the chapter I just want to clear a few things up that readers were getting confused about, last chapter.

Here are the answers to your questions.

**Edward can read minds, wouldn't he be able to read Jacob's mind when/if Jacob breaks up with him? **

Yes, Edward can read minds but like I mention before Jacob is good at blocking his thoughts. I don't think he would reveal the truth even in his inner thoughts to Edward knowing the cost. Edward might pick up on certain things like his sadness and anger over the situation but Jacob could cover himself saying it is over something else. As you know Edward finds it hard to trust people, so I don't think it would be too hard for Jacob to mislead Edward on his feelings towards him.

**Won't Edward smell Victoria scent when he returns to Jacob's room?**

No, Edward will not, because he is not going to come back to Jacob's room. If you remember Victoria read a note to Jacob saying Edward wants Jake to meet him at their special spot in the woods. So, Edward wouldn't know that a vampire was in Jacob's room.

Let me just add that the imprinting effects are strong for both, so when they are near each other and there is a vampire nearby neither one would be able to smell that vampire, they would only smell each others strong aromas, however, when they are apart they can. I figured I would just say that now so there is no confusion on the break up scene.

* * *

**JPOV**

I stayed in my room as hours flew by; trying to think of an out for the situation I was in, however my thoughts were running on dry. It seem any way I looked at it someone was going to get hurt, the question was who?

Every now and then my father would roll pass my door asking if I was okay, wondering if I was ever going to come out and eat something. I told him a lie that I didn't have an appetite, which I guess really wasn't a lie; I was too busy trying to find a solution to my problem to even think about food. I paced my room back and forth as time passed by. Realizing the light was starting to leave my room I glanced out my window. I gulp hard noticing the sun that once hung high in the sky was slowly falling passed the forest trees until it was completely gone for view. I now knew what I had to do. The problem was what I had to do and I wanted to do were two very different things.

**So this was god's plan all along, to let me know what love is like only to yank it away from me, thanks a lot!**

I quickly changed my clothes and brushed what little hair I had, before I made my departure. I didn't want Edward to think anything was off. It took less than ten minutes to reach our spot. I have come to know it well, I could have been blindfolded and I don't think it would have made a difference. It was my home away from home.

I stopped in my footsteps as I reached the all too familiar log. Edward came out from hiding meeting me the rest of the way. It was now dark, the sound of nightlife ringing in my ears. I was ready to get what I had to say off my chest. I made sure to prepare myself, blocking any and all thoughts from Edward. His face remained blank as he stepped closer.

"For a minute there I thought you weren't going to come, I thought you might have been busy with Claire." He spoke letting his insecurities be shown.

**Thank you, for making this so much easier.**

Even in my weak state, it still bugged me Edward didn't trust my relationship with Claire. It was just the fuel I needed to get things rolling.

"Maybe you should ask instead of assuming things." I voiced somewhat annoyed.

For a moment I thought Edward was going to step off and apologize, instead he keep strong to his stubborn ways.

"Well I wouldn't have to assume if you didn't hide things from me." He lectured in an authorized voice folding his arms to his chest.

**Here is my chance; I have to do it now before I lose my nerve.**

I thought of everything that pissed me off over the years, building up my resentment just enough so Edward wouldn't think I was faking, all the thoughts of Bella ignoring me, taking Edward's side over mine, neglecting our friendship came rolling back full force. I actually started to pant with anger.

"You want me to be honest with you, okay. I never wanted you, all I ever wanted was Bella and you killed her."

Edward took a step back, stunned by my sudden rage and hateful words.

"I wanted revenge for Bella picking you over me, I decided if I couldn't have Bella neither could you, so I toyed with your mind and you were stupid enough to fall for it." I finished my speech hoping my words were believable.

By the look on Edward's face, I was quite a good actor. I could see his brain working overtime twisting and turning the information in his head.

"But you kissed me." He announced breaking out of his shocked state.

I held my ground not even flinching as I voiced.

"Part of the plan, not my finest moment but what choice did I have? I had to distract you." I argued in an arrogant voice.

"But you were hard, I felt it. I turned you on, I turn you on." Edward argued stubbornly, moving a little too close for comfort.

I could see the determination in his eyes, smell his intoxicating aroma. It took a lot of strength to hold myself together. Edward had a look in his eyes I couldn't read and it had me nervous.

**Please don't do something stupid like kiss me.**

**Please don't try to test your theory; I don't think I will last.**

I smartly stepped out of Edward's way as he came closer, keeping a look of disgust on my face. Edward halted his movements seeing my hard exterior hadn't softened.

"I was thinking of Bella when we were together, how could a disgusted thing like you turn me on, seriously?"

Edward shook his head in disbelief but said nothing.

"I don't ever want to see you again." I stressed, glaring at Edward the best I could.

In that very moment, Edward's confidence broke. He looked utterly defeated. The hurt was clear on his face. I had to fight the urge not to pull him into my arms. It killed me, even in Edward's wounded state he still held his head up. I guess it was just in his character to do so.

"If that's what you want." He weakly replied.

I cringed at his words, his understanding. He was being nice for no reason. I guess he probably hoped I would change my mind; however that was not going to happen. I couldn't risk everything, Edward, my family, this was the only way.

Not getting an answer Edward turned away from me making his long way home.

It was heart retching to see Edward walk away, out of my life, knowing I couldn't stop him. I tried to stay strong not letting my emotions get involved but it was too late, I could feel the hurt and pain traveling through my body, my eyes began to water, my body began to shake, I could feel the sobs threatening to escape.

**He gave up so easily.**

**Now I'll never get to see him again, I'll never get a chance to tell him how I really feel.**

Victoria was right, having me break up with Edward was ten times worse than if she would have just killed him. She was a killer and one I have sworn to protect my people and love ones from. Victoria killed Bella and I can't even imagine how many others, and now I was a killer like her. I did the exact same thing, I killed Edward, I just did it slower more painfully and soon I would also experience my own death.

It was at that very moment I smelt that sickening foul odor. I wasn't stupid, I knew Victoria was watching the whole thing, that's why I didn't want to try anything, give anything away. It was too risky, if Victoria had sense something was off she would wreak havoc.

Victoria jump down from her hiding place with a smug smile spread across her face.

"Excellent job Jakey, we make a great team." She praised, and was smart enough to keep some distance from me.

I clenched my fist trying to control my emotions. My first reaction was to kill this vile creature. However I knew I had to be smart, Victoria was not an idiot, I'm sure she had a backup plan if things did not go her way.

I had to be careful knowing how sneaky Victoria was. I'm sure she had helpers. I feared if I acted in rage and killed her one of her helpers would see and take her original plan into action, killing Edward.

"Don't call me Jakey. Let's get one thing straight, we are not a team and we will never work together. I look forward to killing you in the future." I snapped letting out a small growl in frustration.

"Touché." Victoria responded before disappearing off in the distance.

I winched at her use of words, clearly she couldn't have known that was one of the words Edward used on me, but it still hurt. It was just another reminder of what I did and that I will never get to hear more of Edward's witty talk.

I transformed into my wolf form running fast through the woods, heading towards La Push. I had to call a meeting with my pack. I needed to inform them on what had happen. Victoria might have said I couldn't inform Edward but she didn't say anything about my crew. I smiled for the first time of the day thinking I might actually be able to outwit Victoria.

My first concern was to get a few of the gang members over to the Cullen's house to watch them and make sure Victoria sticks to her word, make sure she doesn't harm any of the Cullen's. Later, we could talk fight strategy.

* * *

**Note:** Again, Edward could not hear Jacob's thoughts because Jacob blocked them. Edward was too distraught to wonder why Jacob was blocking his thoughts from him. Review!


	20. Chapter 20

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe what had just happened, one minute I was waiting for Jacob to meet me in the woods, worried Claire stole him away for her own selfish reasons; the next Jacob was standing before me, breaking things off. Saying he never wanted me, that it was rage and jealousy that drove him to pretend to like me. I couldn't understand it. I felt something for him and I thought he did too. Sure, I was oblivious to my feelings about him at first. Bella clouded my mind and took much of my time but after Bella left, something happen. We grew close, it felt natural, and it felt real. To hear Jacob claim he never felt the same, hurt, it hurt more than I thought it would. Hearing him state he never wanted to see me again was like a slap to the face. I couldn't help but think he was giving me a taste of my own medicine, to feel what Bella must have felt when I let her.

**God, I'm Bella now, how did that happen?**

**Now I'm the rejected one.**

I guess I got what I deserved after lying to Bella about my feelings that day and making her feel utterly beneath me. After shutting Jacob out of my life when I first found out he imprinted. I really did deserve to be alone.

I unhurriedly made my way through the woods on my home when I heard a branch snap, grabbing my attention. I spun around, high on alert, realizing I was no longer alone.

"Who's there?" I called out, observing the forest all around me, looking for my stalker.

I crouched down into attack mode looking for any movement.

* * *

**JPOV**

I ran straight to Sam's house not wanting to waste precious time, slamming the screen door shut behind me. Everyone looked up from what they were doing in alarm, noticing my panicked form. I was panting heavily, trying hard to catch my breath. I held out my finger, signaling I needed a minute. Everyone waited on edge for me to speak. I could feel my knees began to buckle beneath me from my mighty run. Sam was the first to react; he reached out, gripping my shoulders to help steady me, seeing how exhausted I was from my run.

"What is it Jacob, what's going on?" Sam asked, eager to know what had me so unglued.

"It's the red hair vampire, Victoria, she's back."

A gasp could be heard from the members in the room. Sam turned his attention back to others so he could address them.

"Relax everyone; we don't know that she is here to cause us harm."

I let out a sigh as I sadly replied.

"She not, she wants to harm Edward."

Sam turned back to me as they others exhaled in relief. He gave me a nod in understanding before he began instructing.

"Leah and Embry, I want you to keep watch first."

Leah huffed crossing her arms to her chest as she started to bicker.

"Why can't he do it, this is his mess, have him clean it up."

I glared over at Leah. She could be so insensitive sometimes. She was so bitter. She felt like because she didn't get her happy ending no one else should.

"Victoria will know something is up If I'm over there and might act irrationally."

"You think?" She retorted rolling her eyes before continuing with her hatred.

"Why do we care? It's one less leech to have deal with. This bloodsucker is doing the dirty work for us."

I was floored. I clenched my hands in a fist, holding back a growl as I yelled.

"Why do we care?"

Sam seeing my sudden rage pulled me away from a now smirking Leah, knowing I was close to phasing.

He led me out of his house across the field into the night air.

"She is just trying to get to you. Why do you let her win?" Sam questioned clearly frustrated as well at Leah's antics.

I was too upset to see reason.

"This isn't a game; it's someone's life, someone I happen to care a lot about." I snapped.

Sam shook head in understanding.

"I know Jacob, I know how strong Imprinting is, so I can only imagine how hard this all is for you."

I looked out to the dark forest in front of me feeling the sadness wash over.

"I don't want to lose him."

Sam gave my shoulder a comforting squeeze as he voiced.

"I know it's hard, but you need to go home and try to get some sleep. You're too emotional right now and like you said, you can't do much right now anyways. We don't want to alert Victoria right?" Sam said in his all too authorize voice I came well to know.

"No." I voiced weakly.

"Good, you're going to need all the strength you can get. God only knows what this time apart will do to you. It's probably already affecting you."

* * *

**EPOV**

I watched on edge as the bushes in front of me started to move. I hissed warning my intruder to leave or else there was going to be a fight. The bushes continued to move wildly until I saw someone pop out of them. I pounced on my stalker pinning them to the ground. It took me a minute to see their face in the dark of the night. I gasped in shock at the creature beneath me.

"Seth?" I questioned, curious what he was doing out so far from his home and this late at night.

"Hey Edward, ow, you think you can ease off me?"

I quickly removed myself from his small figure. Seth might have been a wolf himself, but he was the youngest in the bunch and still fragile with much to learn.

"Sorry Seth, I thought you were rogue vampire. What are you doing out here anyways at this time of the hour?"

Seth stomped his foot folding his arms to his chest.

"God, you sound like Jacob, can't I explore a little? I'm not a kid anymore."

I lightly laughed at Seth's stubborn ways before putting my foot down.

"True, you're not as young as you once were knowledge wise; however, this is not the time or the place to be exploring. These woods can be quite a dangerous place if you don't give them the respect they deserve."

Seth gave me an annoyed look as he challenged my theory.

"You do realize you're talking about trees and bushes, you expect me to believe one day the woods are going to go swallow me whole?"

I grinned down at him as I explained.

"That's exactly what's going to happen; you know I hear the woods love little wolves, there just waiting for one curious wolf to get lost in the woods and, wham!" I exclaimed grabbing Seth quickly, taking him off guard.

Seth cry out scared by my actions but soon turned his screams to laughter seeing I wasn't trying to hurt him, just teach him a lesson.

I chuckled as he scrambled to get out of my cold touch.

"You definitely are a weird one, Edward." Seth voiced smoothing out his clothes.

"You to Seth, you to." I declared, seeing he was the only wolf who actually wanted to hang out with vampires.

Even Jacob didn't look forward to hanging out with vampires, until he imprinted than things changed, or so I thought. I frown slightly at the memories.

Seth was quick to notice.

"What's wrong?"

I shook the thoughts from my head not wanting to be sad.

"Nothing, come on, let's get you back."

"Ah come on?" Seth begged, showing me his childish pout.

I gave him a stern look, letting him know I met business, gesturing him to move. Seth let out a huff but did as told and began to walk with me in the direction of his house.

* * *

**JPOV**

I entered my house heading to my bedroom with sleep far from my mind, but I was exhausted none the less. Suddenly my father stopped me mid-way with a look of fear on his face.

"Jacob, I can't find Seth anywhere, I called the others and they don't know where he is either."

I froze in my spot in pure terror. Victoria, she must have taken my young brother for leverage in case her plan did not go as designed.

"Oh god." I gasped, not helping my father's worries.

Sam rushed in only minutes later.

"I'm sorry Billy, we searched everywhere, and no one seems to know where he is."

My dad was on the verge of tears holding on to Sam as he gave him words of encouragement. The feeling of fear left me and was replaced with pure rage.

"I know who has him." I said in a rough voice.

They both looked up at me in hope but Sam's hope vanished when he realized who I was talking about. I let out a growl heading out the front door. Sam was right behind me trying to halt my steps.

"Jacob, don't!" He commanded grabbing my arm to stop me but I snatch it back walking faster, about to phase.

"Jacob it's too dangerous, you don't even know how many others she has with her, its suicide."

"I don't care, I already hurt someone I care about, and I won't let it happen again."

I ripped my shirt in two about to undo my pants when I heard someone calling out. Both Sam and I looked across the field to see Quil waving us over. I could faintly make out his voice as he shouted.

"I see him, He's back!"

I ran quickly over in sheer adrenaline. I meet Quil in what seem like seconds to witness Seth come out of hiding. I smiled brightly, pulling him into a hug, grateful he was safe. Our warm reunion was short lived as I could hear arguing between the pack wondering what had everyone one so unraveled. I looked back up to see none other than Edward, standing before me. I stared at him in utter shock, not sure what to say.

Edward was standing there one minute, eyes trained to me, than the next, thrown to the ground due to the sharp speed and force of Paul's punch. I watched in disbelief as Paul hovered over Edward growling furiously, Edward just laid there and took it, welcoming death. I watched in fear as Paul went to bite Edward's neck. Sam was quick to stop Paul pulling him back.

Once cleared of the hot tempered wolf, Quil helped Edward up.

"Sorry vamp, he thought you took Seth away from us, a small misunderstanding and it doesn't take much to upset Paul."

Edward just shook his head letting Quil know he was taking in what he was saying. However, I wasn't so sure. He eyes stayed on mine the whole time, from when he first came into the clearing to when Quil helped him up. There was sadness in his eyes, yet a hidden smirk on his lips. I gasp when it hit me.

**He knows.**

My emotions must have showed on my face when Paul attacked him, the worry. I silently cursed before embracing my brother in another hug.

"Go home Edward." I called out from over my shoulder, without looking back.

I knew without even looking he was still smirking as he made his retreat.

"Come on, let get you home, dad's been worried about you." I voiced to Seth, leading the way.

"Ah great." Seth groaned, knowing a punishment was coming to him.

* * *

**Note:** At the end, Edward still didn't hear Jacob's thoughts, but he saw the look on his face when Paul attacked him. He knew than Jacob was lying about not wanted him, however, he still doesn't know why or about Victoria. Also, I should mention in this story Seth is not a Clearwater; he is Jacob's younger brother and is twelve in this story. Review! ;)


	21. Chapter 21

**EPOV **

I couldn't believe what just happen, I saw it clear as day on Jacob's face. Paul had me on the ground growling, his sharp, k-9s just inches from ripping me apart.

I welcomed the attack, I had nothing left. Bella was dead and Jacob abandoned me. I was ready for death, silently begging for it.

**What else do I have left?**

I kept my eyes on Jacob while Paul moved in closer. As his teeth grazed my stone cold skin, Jacob's hard exterior unexpectedly turned frantic. I watched as his eyes widened in alarm. His skin turned pale and his heart rate increased greatly. The hurried pounding was music to my ears. That was the moment I knew.

**He cares.**

I didn't understand why he was pushing me away like he was but the realization that he did have feelings for me excited me none the less, leaving a smile plastered to my face. Sam was quick to remove Paul before any damage could be done. Jacob stood frozen in his spot as Quil helped me up. My eyes returned to Jacob's waiting for him to say something, anything as his friend apologized for Paul's ways.

Jacob's fixed eyes quickly moved off me and back to his side remembering his younger brother, giving him another embrace before taking off with him leaving me behind.

"Go home Edward." I heard him called out as he continued on his way home.

After making sure Jacob and his younger brother got home alright I did as I was told reluctantly, heading to my own household.

**I thought the imprinter had to do what the imprintee wanted?**

**How did our roles switch?**

I quickly made my way through the thick scrubs and trees. I could see the lights of my house shining brightly in the dark of the night. I was just about to head inside when I noticed a glimpse of a shadow from the side of the house disappearing towards the back. High on alert I slowly crept towards the rear. The smell of wet dog was strong in the air, though there was no one in sight.

"Come on out, I know your there!" I shouted in annoyance.

**Did they really think they could fool me?**

**Their smell is not hard to make out.**

At the sound of my announcement I heard a low growl followed by the sight of two shiny wolf eyes peeking out of a bush.

I sighed frustrated waiting for the wolves to come out of hiding. A minute later I was greeted by a pissy Leah.

"Shut up, are you trying to blow our cover?"

I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Cover?"

"Damn it Leah, when are you going to learn to keep that trap of yours closed?"

Leah rolled her eyes annoyed as Embry came out from the brushes as well joining us.

"What's going on, why are you two spying on us?"

"We're not spying, we're keeping watch." Leah snapped.

"Leah!" Embry warned, gesturing her to stay quiet.

"What, I'm sick of this stupid babysitting mission."

"Leah, it Sam's orders."

"I don't care, there is obvious nothing here. Jacob's demented. I'm going home." Leah complained heading back.

Embry mumbled a few curse words in aggravation as I added things together in my head.

"Who are you guys looking out for?"

Embry turned panicked.

"I can't say, bosses orders."

"Embry." I commanded giving him a stern look.

"Okay fine, I will tell you, but you can't tell Jacob I told you."

I shook my head in understanding as he hesitated.

"We were told to keep watch on you and your family."

I scrunched my face up in confusion.

"Why?"

"Jacob's worried; the red headed leech is after you guys."

"Victoria, Victoria is here?" I asked in disbelief.

Embry shook his head yes.

"Please, don't tell Jacob I told you." He begged.

I gave a small smile in return.

"I won't, thanks for letting me know."

Embry gave a quick nod before leaving.

**So that's why Jacob broke it off.**

**Now everything makes sense.**

**Victoria must have threatened Jacob.**

**That bitch, I have to tell my family.**

I made my way inside the house fuming in anger. I couldn't wait till I got my hands on Victoria. First I had to talk to my family before I did anything rash. I was barely two feet in the house Alice came sprinting over to me with worried eyes.

"Edward, Victoria she's,"

"She's here, I know."

Alice gave me a confused look at I explained.

"Embry told me just now."

"There's more."

My ears perked up as Alice gestured me to follow her.

"Alice why are you leading me to the basement?"

"You'll see."

Once there I stopped in my footsteps to see a person tied to a chair and gagged. The rest of the family surrounded the outcast.

"We believe he is working with Victoria, I found him snooping around the house today." Alice said.

I swiftly made my way over to the man, pulling the gag out of his mouth.

"What's your name?" I asked bitterly.

"Riley."

* * *

**Note**: Sorry this chapter is so short, I had really bad writers block with this chapter. I'm trying to figure out how to get over the Victoria hurdle so we can move on to more interesting things, Like Jacob and Edward getting back together. If you have any ideas on the victoria issue let me know. If not, hopefully I'll figure it out on my own.


	22. Chapter 22

**Note:** Before you read this chapter I just want to state that Riley is not a vampire in this story. Read to find out why.

* * *

**EPOV**

I worked hard on retrieving information from this Riley character. He was a tough little human, I will give him that. With every yell, hiss and threat of anger he just smiled. It was clear to see why Victoria picked such a human, he wasn't scared one bit. If anything, he was intrigued.

My family and I were never big on the whole torture scene but they knew it was the necessary step we had to take in order to find out what Victoria was up to. Being nice wasn't getting us anywhere.

Though my brother's offered to be the ones to torture this Riley, I quickly objected knowing it would have to be me that did it. It was me Victoria was after, after all.

Not to mention Emmett loved violence, I was afraid he might kill the guy or beat him to unconsciousness before we even found any information out.

As far as Jasper was concerned, he knew how to torture well after all those years spent with Maria. However, I worried for his control over blood. All it would take was one little droplet of blood and he would kill this guy.

It had to be me and me alone.

I waited for my family to leave the basement before I began my interrogation.

* * *

"I don't understand why wouldn't Victoria make you a vampire already and gain the upper hand? You're useless against us as a human." I lectured across the dark room.

Riley just smirked.

Annoyed I came over digging my sharp nails into the back of his hands, giving him open cuts. Riley moaned in ache squeezing his eyes shut through the pain. He let out a gush of air before speaking.

"Victoria left me human so that you guys wouldn't think I was a threat and kill me on the spot. She said you guys had a weak spot for humans."

**That clever bitch.**

I dug my nails deeper trying to get more out of him.

"What else, what were you supposed to do?"

"Ah, she wanted me to spy on you guys and report back to her, that's it I swear."

He let out a sigh in relief once I withdrew my nails.

"What's in it for you?"

Riley smiled brightly as he answered.

"Immortality."

**Stupid human.**

What was so great about being a vampire anyways, what was so appealing? The lack of sleep, the watching love ones die, the silence, the blood lust, the isolation from the outside world?

**It's more like a punishment than anything.**

"What does she want? I suggest you choose your words wisely, I could kill you right now and it won't be pretty or gentle." I commanded giving his wounded hands a death squeeze.

"Ah! Okay, okay, she wants to make you suffer for her loss, and then she wants kill you."

* * *

As early morning came my family and I followed Riley into the woods were he said he was due back to report to Victoria of his findings. We of course kept a good distance from him so Victoria would know nothing of the ambush.

We also made sure to threaten Riley that if he warned her or took off running we could and would kill him on the spot.

"Good boy, what do you have for me?" Victoria's sinister voice filled the air.

Her smiled dropped as we came out from hiding.

"What's this?" She hisses realizing she was betrayed, looking back and forth between Riley and us.

"We will make you a deal, take Riley and never return or fight and met your demise." I spoke full of venom.

Before Victoria could reply Riley left the security of our side, confidently stepping closer to her.

"Victoria we can be together, like we planned. Let's leave, their no worth it." He preached.

I cringed at the scene before me. Riley was completely clueless, Victoria was clearly using him and he was oblivious. She acted as though she was thinking over his thoughts. However, I knew her too well, when Victoria put her mind to something she did. She was not a quitter. She was not easily swayed either.

We all watched as Victoria pretended to care for this Riley, sweetly caressing his face. Next thing we saw was her snapping his neck like a twig. His lifeless body quickly fell to the ground next to her.

"What a waste. You would have never measure up to James anyways." She complained to the corpse.

**Wow, she really is heartless. **

I couldn't help but think back to Bella and that day she lost her life. Lord only knows how vicious Victoria was on her. She clearly didn't just snap her neck like she did with Riley. She let Bella bleed to death. I shivered at the thought feeling my anger return.

**I'll be damn if I let her hurt Jacob that way.**

Her eyes return to us after she lost interested in the decreased Riley. They quickly turned hard with hate.

"This isn't over." She voiced directly to me, before taking off into the woods.

* * *

**JPOV**

After getting Seth to bed and my father calmed down I too headed to bed. I plumped down on my mattress sleepy and emotional exhausted, I wasn't sure how much more I could take. Imprinting was not easy, not in the least. My heart ached to have Edward near and my body craved his cool touch.

* * *

_I woke up groggily feeling a breeze wash over me, noticing the window was open._

"_Uh, not again." I groaned frustrated. _

_I looked around to find Edward lying next to me with a sad smile on his face. _

"_Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked panicked. _

_Edward frowned slightly at my response. _

"_I wanted to see you." He said gently caressing my cheek. _

_I sighed against his cool touch, missing the feeling. I knew I should have torn his hand off of my face and yelled at him to leave, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I already hurt him so much I couldn't do it anymore._

_**Fuck the consequences!**_

_Before I knew it I felt myself leaning into his touch. I closed my eyes enjoying the sensation when he suddenly withdrew his hand. Edward's smirk grew seeing my reaction. He leaned in just inches from my lips. I instinctively closed my eyes, willing to take any and all he would give me. His cool breath swiped across my face as he whispered._

"_Are you thinking about Bella now?" _

_My eyes immediately snapped open. I shook my head no, ashamed at what I told him. I let out a sad sigh knowing the calmness that hung in the air would soon come to an end sooner than later with Edward yelling at me for lying, but shockingly it never came. He didn't say anything._

_Instead, I was greeted with his firm lips on mine. I gasped taken back, moving away from his touch somewhat in shock. Edward thinking I was rejecting him quickly lashed on to my arms keeping me in place. I was not about to complain._

_I kissed him back as well, feeling the heat between us grow. I could feel Edward smirk against my lips as he started to pull away so I could catch my breath. When his lips left mine I opened my eyes. I tensed up seeing as Edward's face drew further from me, his lips looked feminine, and his eyes were red. I gasped in horror as Edward's face was replaced with Victoria's _

"_Jacob, you disobeyed." _

_

* * *

_

I sprung up screaming.

**If that isn't a scary thought I don't know what is.**

I eyed my door worried I might have woken someone up with my screams. Luckily no one came in. I guess everyone was used to a lot of noise around here, being that I was part wolf and all.

I tried to clear my head of the nightmare and thoughts of Edward but I could not get Edward's small grin out of my head. The thought was haunting.

He knew, he knew I lied to him, he knew I still had feelings for him; He knew I wanted him yet he followed my orders to leave. Why?

I had to see him; I had to tell him why, he deserved that much.

**I don't care about the consequences. Fuck them and fuck Victoria!**

I silently made my way out of my bedroom window. It was nearly sunrise, I had to make this quick before my father woke up and realized I was gone.

* * *

I was half way to the Cullen's house when the most sickening screech filled the air.

"Mutt, where are you?"

I froze in my spot hearing Victoria's anger cries. I took a deep breath trying to calm my shaky nervous before moving closer to meet her.

Victoria had fire in her eyes. If looks could kill I would have been dead already. I swallowed hard trying to hold my ground but she was having none of that. As soon as she caught sight of me she was in front of me in a flash, grabbing my shoulders roughly. I winched at her chilly touch.

"You disobeyed and now you are going to die." She hissed.

It wasn't till that very moment that I realized I had the upper hand. Victoria was all alone in the woods and I was not pinned down to a bed. I shook in anger, thinking of all that shit she put me through, put Edward through, ripping her stony hands off of me.

She stumbled back, taken off guard as I quickly phased. I growled viciously at her, showing off my sharp canines, ready for a fight. Victoria's eyes widen for a moment before returning to their hard form. She hunch down in attack mode with a crude smirk on her face.

"Come here, puppy, puppy, puppy." she mocked gesturing me to make a move.

I let out another growl before charging over to her. The amused look never left her face.

I jumped off the ground as I reached her, taking a chunk out of her left arm. I silently congratulated myself as I discarded the piece of flesh, tossing it to the forest floor in disgust. Victoria gripped her hurt arm hissing in pure rage. I smirked waited for her to make a move when a familiar voice shouted across the way, breaking my concentration.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Jacob!" I called out noticing his fight a mile away.

Jacob's ears perked up looking intently for me. It was then I noticed Victoria angered form sprinting after Jacob. He was too distracted to see. It was too late to warn him. I swear if I still had a heart it would have been going into Cardiac arrest. I watched in horror as Victoria pounced on him, clawing his flesh with her razor sharp nails like a scratch post. Jacob wailed in pain, throwing her off of him.

"Jacob!" I yelled alarmed, rushing over to his side.

I kneeled down next to his weak form, pulling him closer to me, as I gently caressed his big wolf head.

"You okay?"

Jacob sighed deeply, nuzzling into my chest. I gave a small smile in return as Victoria's nauseating voice let us know we were not alone.

"Isn't that sweet? A vamp and his dog." She mocked.

I glared up at her with hard eyes, feeling the anger building inside.

"You killed my girlfriend, you threaten my family, and you attacked my reason for living. You are going to die."

Victoria looked bored at my words, fake yawning. Her carefree ways just added fuel to my fire. I let out a hiss leaping up in the air; she jumped as well, meeting me halfway. We pushed and nip at each other with neither one of us getting an advantage on the other.

As we landed back on the ground I hunched back down in attack mode. I watched her for her next move when Jacob came into view. He was slowly creeping up on Victoria and she had no clue. I smirked as my plan came to me.

"I enjoyed killing James just as I'm going to enjoy killing you."

Victoria rushed over in pure rage, screaming in anger as her hands tried to make contact with my body. I moved swiftly before her hands could touch me. She grew frustrated at my quick moments as her hands hit and punched the air.

"Hey victoria…"

She looked up irritated.

"Say hello to James for me."

Before she could even react, Jacob launched up grabbing both of her arms in his mouth keeping her put and defenseless. As Victoria took in what was happening I smiled wickedly at her before snapping her neck.

* * *

It wasn't long after that the rest of my family and the pack came, surrounding the deceased killer.

Carlisle was first to speak, trying to take control of the situation.

"Someone should make a fire. Jasper?"

"Already on top of it." My usually quiet brother said holding up a lighter.

"I'll help find branches." Alice suggested, taking off in search of some wood.

"Emmett and Rosalie, you' think you can dismember the body?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes! That's the best part!" Emmett beamed, silently congratulated himself.

Rose rolled her eyes annoyed.

"Oh god, I married an idiot."

I would have agreed if I wasn't so worried about Jacob's condition.

Sam walked over to Jacob's shaky nude form curled up in a ball. I tried to soothe Jacob as much as I could by rubbing his back. I wasn't sure how much my touches were helping, or even if they were helping but I was hopeful.

"Jacob, you okay?" Sam asked trying to get a response from him.

The wounds from his attack were clear. The flesh of his arms was shredded with blood running freely down.

"I need a blanket." Sam called out to no one in particular.

Esme gracefully headed over, barely making a sound of the forest floor as she handing Sam a quilt. He gave her a questioning look as she gave him a small smile.

"Alice thought it might be needed."

**Alice and her visions.**

**I should have known.**

Sam shook his head in understanding as he gently covered Jacobs quivering form.

"Shh, Jacob, It's okay." I whispered sweetly in his ear.

"Carlisle!" Sam called over after examining Jacob's wounds.

My father cautiously stepped closer not wanting to overstep his boundaries with Sam or the tribe as he lightly grazing one of Jacob's arms, getting a closer look. Jacob groaned in pain.

"The wounds are deep; he might need a couple of stitches. We will have to wait and see if he can heal himself up."

Sam shook his head before calling Quil and Embry over to help carry Jacob.

"Let's get Jacob somewhere warm." Sam ordered.

I unwillingly let them take Jacob from me, watching as the men carefully carried Jacob back to La Push. I was about to follow them when Sam stopped me placing a hand on my chest before quickly removing it not like the cold feeling.

"where do you think you are going?" He asked in his authorized voice.

"Jacob needs me." I stated, trying to move pass him however he blocked my way.

"I can't allow that, my people will not be happy to see a leech on our land knowing one caused this to Jacob."

"But he needs me." I stressed, not liking where this conversation was going.

**And I need him.**

"No, right now, he needs medical attention and rest. You would be best to understanding that."

"But…" I tried to protest.

"Edward…" Carlisle stepped in.

"Sam is doing all he can right now, he's been very gracious to us during this process, it would be best to do as he says."

I was so pissed. I couldn't believe Carlisle was agreeing with Sam. It was probably just to keep the peace but I didn't care. I wanted to be there for Jacob. I needed to be there for him.

"Fine." I let out a huff meeting defeat.

"I'll come by and check on Jacob once where done here and see if he needs any stitches." Carlisle told Sam.

I waited till Sam headed back to La Push before speaking.

"I'm going over there if things turn serious." I stated, still upset at Carlisle for taking Sam's side.

My father let out a sigh before agreeing. With his understanding I looked back over at Jacob's land before reluctantly heading on my way home.

* * *

**Note:** Review! ;)


	23. Chapter 23

**JPOV**

Fire, it felt like fire running through my arms, the pain was so severe. I saw darkness all around me, I couldn't open my eyes. I whimpered, biting my lower lip trying to fight the screams that were threatening to come out of my mouth.

I could feel my natural healing powers spreading through my battered arms, trying desperately to heal them, with little outcome. I thrust my body left and right wishing the pain away, as hands, tons of hands came over my heated skin, restricting my movements.

I could hear voices, a sea of voices, echoing in my head. It took me a moment before I could understand what any of them were saying.

"Maybe you should have let Edward stay. He seems worse without him."

That was Quil's voice; I could recognize my best friend's voice anywhere. From the lack of response he was getting, I was sure it was Sam he was talking to. Sam wasn't one to admit when he was wrong, nor did he like when people questioned his judgment.

"I'm going to call the doctor." Sam voiced irritated.

I could hear his loud footsteps heading down the hall on the wooden floors before slowly dissolving into silence.

"Edward?" My father asked confused. "A Cullen, how could he possibly make this better?"

"Didn't you hear? Jacob imprinted on him."

**Shit!**

"Quil!" Embry called out.

"What?" My soon to be ex-best friend asked innocently.

"It was a secret." Embry stated.

"Oh, how come no one tells me anything?" Quil whined.

"Apparently you're not the only one. Be sure to tell me when Jacob is up, I would like to have a word with him." My father voiced angrily.

**Damn you Quil!**

It was at that moment, when I heard my father's wheelchair squeak away that I silently hoped for a coma. At least than I wouldn't have to face my father's wrath and I would be unaware of the pain that was coursing through my body.

* * *

**EPOV**

I paced the living room on pins and needles, worried as hell about Jacob's condition. I couldn't believe Sam wouldn't let me comfort him, after the whole treaty bullshit and he couldn't even let me go to Jacob just this once. I was angry at the situation I was in and I was mad at myself for taking orders from Sam.

**I should have pushed harder, I shouldn't have taken no for an answer. **

I ran my hands through my hair letting out a heavy sigh.

**I wish I knew something, anything.**

**Just to know Jacob is alive.**

Suddenly as if my pleads were being answered, the phone rang. I ran over to the study as Carlisle picked it up. I could tell by my father's tone as well as his stiff form it was Sam on the line. And judging by the look my father gave me across the room, it wasn't good. I watched as Carlisle ended the conversation and gently put the phone back on the hook. It took everything in me not to charge over towards his desk and demand an answer. I had too much respect for my father to do that, and it wasn't his fault we were in this position in the first place, it was mine. I waited quietly as Carlisle's eyes met mine again.

"Jacob is not getting any better; in fact, they think he is getting worse."

I swallowed hard at his words, feeling the sudden panic hit me. I didn't want to lose Jacob. Not over something so stupid and fixable.

"I'm going with you." I voiced firmly.

Luckily Carlisle didn't put up a fight.

* * *

I held my father's medical bag in hand as he reached out knocking on the Black's door. My eyes scanned around the neighborhood noticing all the curious eyes on us. I could see the haterd and confusion written on all their faces, as Sam opened the door greeting my father as an equal.

Carlisle and I walked in side by side, passing a couple of tribe members in the living room before coming to Jacob's bedroom door. Carlisle stopped short turning to me with a pitied look.

"Perhaps, you better stay here Edward. I don't think you witnessing Jacob in pain is the best idea. I will inform you when I'm done."

I was about to argue with my father, but I knew he meant well. I also knew we were in a house full of nosy tribe members who probably wanted me to fight back so they could have an opportunity to throw me out. I reluctantly handed Carlisle's bag over and watched as he headed in Jacob's room without me. I took a shaky breath before taking a seat next to the door. Everyone eyed me curiously but said nothing.

I closed my eyes blocking their stares, concentrating on Jacob's uneven breathing. Unexpectedly Jacob let out a loud shriek in pain. My eyes snapped open and I jumped up from my spot, heading to his room. I was stopped midway by Billy's wheelchair as he blocked the entrance.

"I know what you did to my boy." The elder tribe member said full of hate.

"I don't know what you're inferring, I can assure you…" I tried to explain.

"Look, I'm a civil man. Don't tempt me to change my ways. You did this to my boy." He claimed angrily, pointing to Jacob's location.

"You will fix it and be on your way." Billy demanded before moving out of the way so I could pass.

I scan the room around for Jacob as another moan of pain escaped.

"Jacob?"

I jogged over to his side, feeling his sweaty forehead. He was hotter than usual and tossing his body around in discomfort. Carlisle sighed with a needle and thread in his hand.

"I need to stich his wounds but he's not making it easy."

I took a spot next to Jacob as the room began to clear. Sam ordered the remainder of the group out of the room, leaving just Carlisle, Sam, Emily and I with Jacob.

"I need you to try to calm him down." Carlisle instructed as he worked on cleaning the needle.

I gently ran my long finger through Jacob's wet hair whispering comforting words in his ear.

"I'm here, Jacob. Everything is going to be okay."

His stiff form relaxed immediately at the sound of my voice. Jacob's once quivering form became still. The yells of pain stopped as well. He looked to be in a coma like state. If it wasn't for his light purring and the sound of his heart pumping, I would have thought he was dead.

I enjoyed what little time I had with Jacob as Carlisle stitched him up.

As soon as my father finished the last stich and began to pack his bag I knew my time with Jacob was done, for the time being anyways.

I gave Jacob a soft kiss on his forehand before following my father.

"Hmm, Edward."

I stopped on my heels hearing the sweetest sound ever. Everyone gasp in the room, waiting for what would come from Jacob's sleepy form next.

I made my way back to his side grabbing his hand in mine.

"I'm here."

Those were the only words I could think to say. Jacob stirred in his bed, wincing as he tried to face me. His eyes weakly opened, blinking a couple of times, before they came in contact with mine.

"He knows." He voiced hoarsely.

I had to search my head to understand what Jacob was talking about before I realized he was referring to his father.

"I know." I confirmed giving his hand a light squeeze.

"No more lies." He voiced before slowly drifting back to sleep.

A small smile spread to my face as I repeated his words to myself. "No more lies."

* * *

**Note**: The next chapter will be the last for this story, and yes there will be a sex scene, lol. Review! ;)


	24. Chapter 24

**JPOV**

I stretched my tired muscles across the bed feeling my body start to wake from its long sleep. Hearing muffled voices around me, I slowly opened my eyes, squinting at first before fully opening my lids completely.

A dark shadow sat across from me, it wasn't till my eyes fully adjusted to the light that I realized it was my father. His face was blank but I could see the worry in his old eyes. I swallowed trying to get some moisture back in my now dry throat. My dad noticed calling out to Sam who was standing next to bedroom door.

"Sam, get Jacob a glass of water, would you?"

Shockingly Sam obeyed, letting my father have the control for once. As soon as my pack leader was out of sight his attention turned back to me giving me a stern look.

"We have things to discuss."

I gulped nervously; I could tell by the look on my dad's face he meant business. We sat in uncomfortable silence waiting for Sam's return. I knew what this talk was about and I for one was not looking forward to it. Judging by how upset my dad sounded earlier when he found out I imprinted on our once enemy, and to have to find out that information from someone else, I know he was upset and probably a little embarrassed too.

I quickly took the water from Sam at he returned, gulping it down greedily. My throat welcomed the liquid happily, taking all that slid into my mouth. I observed my father as I drank. He let out a huff, drumming his fingers on the edge of the bed, clearly losing patience.

I silently wished I had more water to keep myself occupied and my father's words at bay, as the water in my cup came to an end. I slowly sat the cup down on my nightstand knowing the worst was yet to come. I heard my father let out a sigh before he began to speak.

"How do you feel?"

"Well, my muscles are a little sore but other than that I'm good. Carlisle did a good job stitching me up." I said noticing the little twitch my father made at the mention of a Cullen.

It wasn't usual for one of us to praise the Cullen's; in fact it was unheard of.

"Speaking of the Cullen's, I heard about you imprinting." My father announced showing his distaste on the subject.

I felt like he was talking down at me instead of to me.

"Dad, there is nothing I can do to change it, so you're going to have to accept it." I stated tiredly.

I hated the way he was looking at me. Like I was a freak show, I was his son for god's sake he should be treating me like one. He gave me a wary look before responding.

"And have you accepted your imprint Jacob?"

I let out a shaky breath before answering.

"Yes, and Edward has accepted me as well. He makes me happy."

I watched as my father closed his eyes briefly, as if to calm himself down, before meeting my gaze again. I waited on edge for his reply, hoping he wasn't disappointed in me. I never wanted to let my father down; he was my mentor, my family, my best friend.

"Okay." He retorted.

I sat there waiting for my father to explain his words but he didn't.

**Okay what?**

**Okay, you accept?**

**Okay, you're kicking me out?**

**What does that mean?**

"Okay what?" I asked losing patience.

He let out a heavy sigh before giving my hand a light squeeze.

"Look, I love you son and I know this was not your choice. I know you can't choose your imprint, because I know if you could it sure as hell wouldn't have been a Cullen or a vampire…"

I rolled my eyes annoyed by my father's words.

"Dad, just get to the point."

"All I'm saying is, I know this isn't what you wanted and I'm sorry fate is so cruel. I understand you have to spend time with your imprint and stuff. So, I'll support you."

Even though my father's speech was meant to be heartfelt, I felt like it was the exact opposite. I withdrew my hand from his as I responded.

"Dad, you do realize I care for Edward right? That he didn't put a gun to my head and force me to be with him. Yes, you're right. Things did not end up the way I thought they would, but that doesn't mean things are any worst. If anything, I would say they are better. I found something not many people find in their life."

"What's that Jacob?"

"Love."

My dad looked taken back by my confession. His eyes looked down at my bedspread as he nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, good for you." He said oddly, feeling uncomfortable now that the direction of the conversation changed.

"Look, you don't have to like it. I'm not expecting you to like it, but you do have to accept it if you still want to be a part of my life." I voiced, trying to stay strong and not break down.

I wanted my father's approval. Honestly, I don't know what I would do if I didn't have his approval. Nobody else's opinion matter to me, but my father's. I was there for him when my mother left us as a kid and I needed him to be there for me.

I almost feared for my dad, that if he didn't accept he would end up all alone. I mean, sure he had my younger brother Seth but after a couple of years, Seth would be on his own. I already have seen Seth try to venture out at his young age. Excited at the idea to grow and become an adult one day. It would only be a matter of time before our once full house became empty.

"Jacob, you know how I feel about those Cullen's. As much as I'm going to hate this, nothing will ever stop me from loving you not even a bunch of bloodsuckers. You have my heart and you always will." My father expressed.

I could feel my eye's start to water at his words. It meant so much to hear my dad's acceptance. I leaned forward giving my father a hug. He happily threw his arms around me, giving me a big squeezed. I moaned in pain causing him to release his hold on me.

"You okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just a little bruised."

* * *

I headed over to the familiar mansion, listening to the sounds of the fallen leaves crunch under my feet. Fall was coming, I could feel it. I took a deep breath, breathing in the fresh cool air.

"Jacob, you're awake!" Alice greeted giving me a light hug.

Her sudden movements threw me off and I was surrounded by her strong smell. I tried not to react to her scent or the way her ice cold arms felt around me as I gave her a light pat on the back in return.

Once she had her fill Alice released me letting me inside the huge house. I silently followed behind as she led us to the kitchen.

"Edward and his brothers are out hunting but he should be back soon."

I just nodded as I eyed the place; it really was a work of art. Everything was neat and tidy; everything was modern and looked expensive and never used. I felt dirty just being there. I looked down at my holey shirt, paint stained shorts and dirt and dried blood cover arms starting to feel uncomfortable.

**I should have taken a shower.**

"Well, hello Jacob, how are you feeling? Can I get you anything to eat?" Esme asked entering the kitchen.

"I'm fine, thanks." I said trying to cover my dirty arms embarrassed I didn't realize how filthy I was before heading over.

Esme looked me over noticing.

"Oh my, I'm sorry Jacob, would you like to use our shower? I'm sure standing around in that muck can't be very pleasant."

I lightly blushed noticing the marks my shoes were making on their once clear floor.

"Yes, please."

Esme gave me a warm smile directing me where to go.

"There should be fresh towels in the pantry, just leave your clothes in the hamper once you're done, so we can get them clean. You can borrow some of Edward's clothes for now."

* * *

I made my way upstairs and enter the first of many bathrooms the Cullen's had. I slowly undressed setting my clothes neatly into the hamper, not wanting to make more of a mess than I already have.

I turned the water on letting the warm liquid wash all the grim away. The once clear water turned murky once it hit the shower floor. I made sure to wash myself twice, not wanting to miss any dirt that lay on my skin.

Once satisfied I was clean, I turned the water off opening the shower door in search of a towel. I yelled out surprised to find Alice in the bathroom, trying desperately to conceal myself.

"What are you doing here?" I yelled covering my dick the best I could with my hands.

Alice smirked holding up a pack of towels.

"You forgot to grab a towel."

I quickly snatched one of the towels from her arms wrapping it around my waist as she set the rest down on the counter top. It wasn't two seconds later that I heard the rush of footsteps, as if someone was running.

Suddenly the bathroom door was thrown open by Edward who looked around on guard.

"What's wrong?"

I gripped my towel tighter not wanting to give another peep show.

"I saw Jacob's thingy." Alice bragged smiling brightly.

Edward eyes widen in shock, looking back and forth between us, finally identifying the situation.

"Could you please leave?" I said towards Alice blushing profusely.

"I don't know why your so embarrassed Jacob. You got very nice equipment, not as nice as my husbands but nice just the same." Alice babbled on.

"Please leave."

Alice skipped out, leaving just Edward and myself. I turned to him to find him staring at my towel cover body, well dick to be precise. I gulped feeling like a piece of meat.

First, Alice saw me naked; she was the only person besides my dad and myself to ever see me naked. Now, Edward is staring at me, with hungry eyes.

"Edward?"

He shook out of his trance meeting my eyes.

"You mind?" I asked just wanting to be alone.

"No." he whispered huskily, but didn't move from his spot.

I gestured towards the door, hoping he would catch on.

"Oh, you mean leave. Yeah sure, no problem."

I let out a sigh in relief waiting for Edward to make his departure. He twisted the doorknob letting out a sigh.

"Alice."

I suddenly panicked.

**Oh god, please say it isn't so.**

"She didn't."

Edward slowly turned towards me with a smirk on his face.

"No, she didn't. I just wanted to see your reaction."

"You asshole." I said playfully hitting his arm with my free hand as Edward let out a couple of chuckles.

After he had enough fun, he left, shutting the door behind him, which I made sure to lock.

* * *

Once I calmed myself down, I headed out the bathroom to Edward's room to find a pair of pajama bottoms lying neatly on the bed. Edward sat on the opposite side reading a book; he looked up when he noticed my presence.

"These are yours?" I questioned in disbelief as I looked over the blue and white striped night pants.

The pants didn't seem like something Edward would wear, something so colorful and youthful. Nor did he need a reason to wear pajamas considering he never slept.

Edward let out a small snicker before answering.

"No. I have no need for such things, most of the time I go commando."

I let out a gasp in shock thinking maybe I heard him wrong, that was until a saw Edward give me a mischief look, knowing the effect he had on me.

"You're Evil."

Edward just snickered returning his attention back to the book in his hand. A bit my lip looking between Edward and the piece of clothing in my hand.

"Is it too much to ask you to leave your room while I change?"

"Yes." Edward voiced without looking up from his page.

"I can turn around if you'll like?" he suggested looking over at me.

I gave a nod in agreement as Edward silently turned his body so he was facing away from me. I could still hear a snicker or two but he never snuck a look.

"Okay." I said, letting him know when I was dressed.

He slowly turned around to face me. Edward had a look in his eyes I never seen before and started to walk over to me. I was about to question him when he suddenly pressed his lips to mine in a sensual kiss. I felt a stir in my shaft. He pulled his mouth away before I could respond, leaving my lips begging for more. I looked into his eyes questioningly to see something that looked like adoration.

"I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks." I said roughly before capturing his lips, wanting to felt them on mine again.

It didn't take long for Edward to respond. Our bodies became mashed together as our mouths attacked each other. I tugged on Edward's messy hair as his hands claimed my ass, squeezing it through my bottoms, while pushing me closer to him at the same time, letting me feel his ever growing shaft.

It wasn't long till I heard a growl escape Edward's mouth, two seconds later; I was thrown to the bed and my pajama bottoms where quickly removed. I blushed embarrassed, this was the first time Edward saw me completely naked. He eyed me hungrily, licking his lips in the process.

"Alice was right, you do have nice equipment." He voice huskily into my ear before nibbling on it.

With that, I threw Edward down on the bed, taking the control back as I quickly de-clothed him so we were both naked. Edward position himself on his knees facing the wall as I ran a hand down his smooth back all the way to his ass, admiring his curves. He let shiver moving his ass closer to my hard dick silently telling me he was ready.

Hard and yearning for relief I shoved my hips forward, slamming my dick deep in Edward's ass.

"Fuck your tight." I moaned as I felt the resistance with each push and pull.

"Shit Jacob!" Edward panted from underneath clawing the bed.

I froze in my spot worried I was being to forceful.

"What, did I hurt you?"

Edward shook his head in disagreement.

"No, quite the opposite, keep going."

At his request, I grabbed Edward's pale hips and began thrusting harder and faster with each rock of my hips. Watching as he flexed and arched his back with need.

"What, this? Is this what you wanted?" I asked as I buckled my hips to his.

"Yes, god, don't stop!" Edward moaned uncontrollable, pushing his ass back against my thrust.

At our fast and powerful movements the bed started to squeak. I could hear every sexy little grunt that left Edward's sweet lips. His hair flipped and flopped from our movements. Our bodies smacked together. Sweat rolled off my body and onto Edward's. The smell of sex was in the air. I shuddered towards my end squeezing my eyes shut in pleasure.

I collapsed next to Edward tried and high from my orgasm. Edward pulled me to him, covering our bodies with a sheet. My overheated skin savored his cool touch.

**I love you.**

"I love you too." Edward whispered against my ear.

I didn't know what the future held, all I knew was as long as I had my other half , my imprint, Edward, by my side, I could face any obstacle that came my way.

**The end!**

**

* * *

**

**Note:**Thank you to my readers for all the support and great comments! ;) I have a new Jakeward story I'm thinking of doing called The Offer, the first chapter is up if your interested.


End file.
